Amor entre el Cielo y el Infierno
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Un ángel caído del Cielo y un demonio salido del infierno, bajo ninguna circunstancia deben estar juntos, pero el amor es más fuerte. Que pasaría si llegarán nuevos sirvientes, nuevas misiones, que los ayudaran a darse cuenta de su amor. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Konichiwa Minna-san! n.n**_

_**Luego de darle vueltas al tema, y hacer mi "casting", vengo, aunque el casting no esta cerrado y pueden seguir haciendo sus fichas y mandandomelas por PM n.n**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, y los otros tampoco, vienen de ustedes. La única que me pertenece es Akai n.n**_

Capitulo 1: La misión y la llegada.

Hola gente! Me presento, soy Akai Takishima. Tengo el cabellos de un color negro brillante y los ojos morados, por una extraña razón. Tengo 12 años, aunque solo faltan 5 días para mi cumpleaños. En fin, a lo importante, se preguntarán porque empiezo a narrar yo? simple, está historia gira en torno a mi misión pero por ahora no se las revelare.

Me encontraba caminando junto con una amiga, Isabel Michaelis, tres años mayor , con cabellos café y ojos del mismo color, un poco más alta que yo. Acababamos de salir del trabajo e ibamos a "casa", pero en el camino encontramos a una anciana, que necesitaba ayuda, se la dimos, pero la parte interesante de esto es lo siguiente:

Como paga por ayudarme, tomen lo que quieran - Dijo enseñandonos, unos objetos, en los que inmediatamente, resaltaron dos collares, una rojo y una azul, cada uno con un simbolo, distinto, el rojo tenía un simbolo en forma de gaviota que me resulto bastante conocido y el otro tenía una pequeña estrella encerrada en un circulo, bastante conocida, de donde? no se los dire.

No se preocupe - Rechazamos cortesmente, pero luego de que insistiera, tomamos cada una un collar, ella el azul y yo el rojo.

Gracias- Respondimos, pero nuestra cara se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

Esos collares conceden cualquier cosa que les pidan- Solto con simpleza- Pero jamas podran revertirlo- Al decir esto se marcho dejandonos a ambas en la calle.

Lo intentamos?- Pregunto Yaoi-chan, que fue la primera en salir del pequeño Shock.

Que perdemos- Me encogi de hombros, y ambas pedimos lo mismo, ir a ese mundo que tanto nos gustaba, el mundo de aquellos que idolatrabamos, Kuroshitsuji.

En el tiempo en que por decir algo, caiamos al vacio, sentí una voz hablarme a mi, ya que la princesa de los demonios, estaba tan sorprendida que se desmayo.

Akai, tu tienes la siguiente mision- Empezo, y para cuanto termino de explicar, habiamos "aterrizado" en Londres Inglaterra, en una epoca notablemente más antigua que la nuestra. Aunque si no fuera por esa mansión que tan bien conocia no habria podido ubicarme. Así es señoras y señores, estabamos frente a la masión Phantomhive.

Quienes son ustedes?- Escuche hablar a la voz que más de una vez me causo impresión, la voz de Ciel Phantomhive.

Soy Akai, Akai Takishima- Respondí sin atinar a nada más.

_Ciel Pov_

Tomando el te en el jardín de la mansión de repente note, a dos personas tendidas en el piso, una chica un par de centimetros más grande que yo, de cabello negro y ojos morados?, si no estuvieramos cerca no lo notaria. La otra le llegaría a Sebastian al Hombro, de cabello café y ojos café, no estoy seguro parpadea mucho, como si acabara de despertar.

Me les acerco.

Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto con voz firme y desconfianza.

Soy Akai, Akai Takishima- Respondío algo aturdida por lo visto- y usted es?

Ciel Phantomhive- Dije, y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Yo soy Isabel Michaelis- Dijo la pelicafé, a la cual Akai ayudo a levantarse.

Bocchan- Musito Sebastian, al verme con esas chicas- Quienes son?

Somos Akai Takishima y Isabel Michaelis - Dijo Isabel, mientras se sacudia la ropa.

Sebastian Michaelis, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive- Respondio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Siganme- Dije, dandome la vuelta para entrar a la mansión e irme a mi oficina.

Empezaremos con interrogaciones privadas- Solte sin más- Tu primero- Dije refiriendome a Isabel.

Bien- Respondieron y Sebastian hizo salir a la más pequeña.

Como llegaste, tu edad, que sabes hacer- Dije, empezando con mi pequeño interrogatorio.

_Isabel Pov_

Mejor respondo con la verdad.

Llegue aquí porque le pedí un deseo a este collar- Suspire- Tengo 15 años, y se cocinar, planchar, y muchas otras cosas.

Por que tienes el apellido Michaelis?- Pregunto algo curioso el joven conde.

Me cambie el nombre hace mucho para que mis padres no me reconocieran- Solte con algo de simpleza.

Bien- Dijo. Me hizo salir y dejo entrar a Yume-chan, como le digo a Akai, por ser tan soñadora.

_Akai Pov_

Como llegaste, Tu edad y que sabes hacer- Me pregunto.

Llegue aquí de la misma manera que Isabel- Dije- Solo que con mi propio collar- Se lo enseñe- Tengo 12 años- Suspire- Se cocinar, lavar, planchar, limpiar, y todas las cosas necesarias para un ama de casa.

Interesante, eres japonesa cierto?- Dijo.

Aja- Respondi, en lo que el hizo pasar a Isabel y Sebastian.

Bueno, su historia es poco creible sin embargo se que no mienten- Suspiro- Ahora, Isabel quieres trabajar aquí?

Por supuesto- Sonrio Yaoi-chan.

Akai, tu te quedarás como huesped- Dijo a lo que me enfureci.

Por que?- Quize saber la razón.

Eres demasiado pequeña- Dijo restandole importancia.

Lo mire con un tic en el ojo.

Tengo tu edad, se hacer muchas cosas, un oscuro pasado, como el tuyo- Dije saliendo de mis cabales, ya que si me subestiman se las verán conmigo- No me subestimes, deberias dejarme, tienes mi edad- Dije argumentando.

El me miro y dijo- Te probare... aunque tendrás que hacer algo con eso de responderme.

Si me molesta Bocchan, no espere que me calme- Espete haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sebastian, asignales una habitación y dales un uniforme- Ordeno mi nuevo amo.

Yes, my Lord- Respondio, cuantas veces lo había escuchado pero sin duda, escuchar esa frase en vivo y en directo era lo mejor.

_Ciel Pov _

Tenía muchas preguntas, como que, por que sabía mi edad?, como conocia mi pasado? y otras cosas. Pero ahora lo mejor era que se instalaran.

_Sebastian Pov_

Jeje, como se nota que Akai es hija de Hikari, mismo caracter aunque realmente se parece a su padre, Yuuto.

Las guie a sus habitaciones, dejando primero a Akai, y luego a Isabel, mientras iba por sus uniformes.

Al llegar nuevamente al cuarto de Akai toque la puerta y entre, encontrandomela explorando la habitación.

Te gusta?- Pregunte sobresaltandola un poco.

Si, es lindo- Volteo- Ese es mi uniforme?- Pregunto refiriendose a uno de los uniformes de Meyrin.

Así es, por cierto, tiempor sin verte, Demonio de Luz- Me burle, con el viejo apodo que tenia para ella.

Igualmente, Debilucho- Ella siempre se refirio a mi asi, porque frente a ella no tenia potencial.

Nos vemos luego- Me despedi y fui al cuarto de la pequeña Michaelis.

Toque su puerta y al entrar, me la encontre durmiendo, aunque parecia tener pesadillas, por lo que la desperte.

_Isabel Pov_

Me dormi, y nuevamente las pesadillas. Pero por suerte alguien me desperto.

Isabel?- Pregunto Sebastian al sentirme abrazerme a el con miedo.

Perdon- Respondi separandome.

Que te pasa?- Dijo limpiandome el rastro de lágrimas de la cara.

Tuve pesadillas de mi familia- Dije respirando entrecortadamente.

No tienes?- Pregunto al referirme a ellos como pesadillas.

No..- Susurre.

Si quieres podemos ser hermanos, despues de todo tenemos el mismo Apellido- Dijo sonriendo.

En serio? Gracias- Respondi, pero senti que estaba arrugando algo.

Ah, este es tu uniforme- Dijo enseñandome un traje como el de el solo que sin saco, y unos zapatos de tacones no muy altos.- Perdon pero Meyrin no tenia más- Dijo en tono de disculpa.

No te preocupes es perfecto- Dije.

Bueno mañana les enseñare lo que tienen que hacer, hoy descansen, es tarde- Dijo para proceder a retirarse e ir al cuato de Bocchan.

_Sebastian Pov_

Fui al cuarto de Bocchan, al entrar me lo encontre viendo una pintura, de una bella niña de piel clara, ojos azules iguales a los de el, cabello rubio largo y lacio hasta la cintura, delgada y que lucia un hermoso vestido azul adornado con un lazo. Esa pequeña niña es la hermana menor de Bocchan, Rosetta Phantomhive, la cual desaparecio misteriosamente a los cinco años. Hasta ahora Bocchan no ha dejado de buscarla.

Sebastian, ellas son ...?- Pregunto mirando por la ventana y dejando de observar el retrato.

Isabel es mi hermana, una medio demonio, tiene un gran poder pero parece no saber su naturaleza.- Dije, despues de todo era verdad- Y Akai, es hija de Yuuto el anterior principe de los angeles, y Hikari mi hermana, osea que es, una rara especie, que denomine Demonio de Luz- Termine de decir.

Crees, que me ayuden a buscarla?- Pregunto.

Si se los pide si- Dije.

Bien...- Se dio la vuelta- A dormir- Lo prepare y lo acoste como de costumbre. Al terminar salí dejandolo solo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_**Wiiii! Luego de revisar las fichas n.n y molestar a mi cabezita traigo el primer capitulo de mi fanfic.**_

_**Bueno, recuerdan que en el principio mencione un casting? si quieren aparecer, vean mi otra historia Akuma & Tenshi, que allí aparece la información n.n**_

_**Me dejan Reviews? andale digan que shiii**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Se despide Akai-chan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Akai-chan ah vuelto con un nuevo capitulo que escribio en clase n.n y que espero les guste!**_

_**Capitulo 2: Las primeras ordenes de Bocchan.**_

_Akai Pov_

Luego de una relajadora noche de sueño, desperte temprano, como de costumbre. Hoy era mi primer día en la mansión Phantomhive como sirvienta, era mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Bocchan que tan competente era. Sebastian nos "enseñaria" aunque ya sabiamos, pero ya que.

Me puse el traje de sirvienta, era igual que el traje que usaba en el cafe donde trabajaba, solo que más largo.

Salí del cuarto y fuí a el cuarto de La princesa de los demonios, a despertarla. Cuando por fin logre hacerlo, se vistio y fuimos a la cocina, donde Sebastian nos dijo que lo esperaramos.

Al llegar, lo vimos parado esperandonos, al parecer ya le había llevado su desayuno a Ciel.

Buenos Días- Saludamos.

Buenos días- devolvio el saludo, y prosigio a empezar a enseñarnos.

Hoy prepararemos Pan de Gengibre - Dijo enseñandonos como hacerlo. Al terminar se los llevamos al pequeño conde.

Nada mal- Dijo- Este platillo es nuevo- Mirando a Sebastian.

Este es un platillo que Akai hizo para usted bocchan- Respondio con una pequeña reverencia.

Bien- Mirandonos- Quería darles su primera orden- Empezo.

De que trata Bocchan?- Pregunto curiosa Isabel.

Verán- Mirando un retrato, con cuatro personas, su padre y su madre, y una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules- Ustedes conoceran a Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive- Asentimos- La niña de la fotografía es mi hermana melliza, la cual nacio cinco minutos después que yo, su nombre es Rosetta Phantomhive- Nos mira- Desaparecio misteriosamente cuando apenas tenia 5 años- Dijo.

Y cual es nuestra misión Bocchan?- Pregunto queriendo saber a que venía todo esto.

Ayudarme a buscarla- Recapacito- No, su misión es encontrarla- Parecio meditar algo- Quería preguntarles algo.

Que cosa? - Preguntamos ambos picadas por el bicho de la curiosidad.

Ustedes que son?- Dijo algo curioso, casi imperceptible.

Trage duro- Bocchan, permiso para interrogación privada?- que diga que si.

Esta bien- Dijo algo aturdido.

Yaoi-chan, esperas afuera?- Dije con una encantadora sonrisa.

Ok-okey- Dijo confundida.

Bien- Suspiro- La razón por la que la saque, es que ella no sabe de mi naturaleza ni de la suya como han notado- Mire a ambos a los ojos- Soy , como ya debe haberle dicho Sebastian, un mitad angel mitad demonio. Hija del antiguo principe de los angeles, Yuuto y la hermana de Sebas-chan, Hikari, hija de Lucifer. Como, Michaelis me denomina soy un Demonio de Luz. Y tengo ciertas ventajas sobre los demonios y los angeles a pesar de ser mitad y mitad- Respondí- Isabel es una mitad demonio, y en realidad creo que es hermana de Sebastian. Tiene un poder parecido. Aunque parece ser un mitad demonio por razones desconocidas- Le termine de relatar- Bocchan, espero que no le diga esto a ella- Mire a Sebastian- Tu, se lo diras cuando lo consideres correcto oiste?- El asintio.

Respecto a su pregunta- Mire esos ojos azules- Le ayudare.

Bien- Respondio- Sebastian termina de enseñarles-Ordeno.

Yes, My Lord- Reverencio y salimos continuando con las pequeñas lecciones.

_Isabel Pov_

No sabía por que Yume-chan me había sacado, pero si lo hizo era por una razón no?, será mejor preguntarle luego, ahora debemos concentrarnos, en hacer bien nuestras tareas.

El resto del día aprendimos a planchar, prepararle la tina a Bocchan, limpiar, decorar, hablar, etiqueta, en fin un monton de cosas que en nuestra epoca son innecesarias.

Akai, parecia aburrida ya que en el cafe que ella trabajaba la hacian hacer tareas desde limpiar hasta cocinar. Por otro lado, yo también sabía hacerlo pero me divertía ver a Sebastian enseñandonos.

A la hora del te, que fue para cuando terminamos, me dejaron a mi la tarea de darle la cena a Bocchan. Ya que mi hermanote le dio el desayuno, Yume-chan le dio el almuerzo y yo, pues la cena. Prepare un suave te, que según Sebas-chan relajaba, y de acompañamiento un pastel con sirope de Chocolate.

Aceptable- Califico luego de degustarlo- Ya terminaste de enseñarles todo?

Si, Bocchan- Afirmo Sebastian.

Bien- Nos miro- Sobre la misión les daré una semana para que se acostumbren y luego pues cumplirán con la orden que se les encomendo- Termino de sentenciar.

Entendido Bocchan- Reverenciamos y salimos.

Sin duda la primera orden de Bocchan era rara, pero interesante. Un reto...

_Ciel Pov_

Sentía curiosidad por saber como encontrarían a mi hermana, como era la transformación de un mitas demonio y de un demonio de Luz, jamás había visto ninguna, Sebastian no lo dejo presenciar la propia.

Pero la otra razón de su curiosidad era el pasado de sus nuevas empleadas, pero siendo el amo, le harían caso no?

Mando a Llamar a Akai y a Isabel, que llegaron enseguida. Enseguida hizo que Isabel se quedará dentro y Akai saliera.

Sabes? tengo curiosidad por el pasado de mis sirvientes, así que, esta es una orden, relatame tu pasado- Dije o más bien ordene.

Como ordene Bocchan- Suspiro- Mis padres jamás me quisieron, siempre me maltrataban, por eso escape de casa y me cambie el nombre...- Murmuro ida.

Bien- Respondí- Sebastian haz pasar a Akai.

Yes, My lord- Hizo lo que le ordene dejando entrar a Akai y haciendo salir a Isabel.

Mi segunda orden es que me digas tu pasado- Dije firme a pesar de que la mirada de la joven sirvienta estaba fulminandome.

Bien- Apreto los dientes- Recuerda que le dije que mi pasado es oscuro como el suyo?- Asentí- Bueno, dije eso porque- Respiro profundo y solto la sopa- Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos, de una sadica manera. Cuando apenas tenía 6 años eso paso y yo me valí sola... por eso conozco la realidad, tal cual usted- Respondio, tratando de no mostrar debilidad.

Interesante- Murmure- Por cierto, creo que no debí subestimarte, puedes retirarte.

Antes Bocchan, tengo una teoría de porque Isabel es medio demonio- La mire- Quizás libero la energía demoniaca que todos los seres humanos poseen pero que no usan porque nunca tienen estados de alto riesgo o sufrimiento...- Miro a la nada- Sin embargo sigue siendo tan solo una posibilidad, ya que parece ser un demonio con su poder sellado de nacimiento.

Curioso- La mire- Todos los humanos podemos hacerlo?- Ella asintio.

Con respecto a su orden Bocchan- Espero que le pusiera atención- Creo que le pedire información a unas viejas amigas- Asentí.

Mientras ayude- Ella se retiro.

_Sebastian Pov_

Bocchan me pidio que le trajera un te, lo cual hize en seguida, al parecer le costo asimilar, los hechos. Aunque es admirable ver como tanto Akai y Ciel, a pesar de tener tan solo 12 años, parecen conocer en su plenitud al mundo, y que pueden mantenerse de pie, enfrentar y ganar a los adultos.

Los informantes de los que hablo Akai son los que yo pienso? si es así su teoría es...? No, no puede ser, debe ser mi imaginación.

_Isabel Pov_

Al salir Akai, la lleve a mi cuarto con la escusa de que hace rato que no hablabamos. Aunque mi verdadero objetivo era preguntarle por la causa de mi gran curiosidad.

_**Bueno eso es todo n.n quiero dejarles con duda (?) com sea, espero se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo X33**_

_**Les dejare un adelanto: **_

Tiempor sin vernos no?

Jamás creí que volveriamos a vernos, Akai- Respondio aquella vieja amiga.

No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que vengo- Dije con firmeza.

Claro, pero primero...

_**Me dejan reviews? PM con las fichas? Tomatazos? Criticas? Lo que sea!**_

_**Nos vemos **_

_**Akai-chan!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Vengo feliz! =D y esa felicidad quiero transmitirselas a ustedes W **_

_**Entonces recuerdan el adelanto? bueno gracias a el, me divertí escribiendo el capitulo, aproposito, si algunas cosas parecen algo emmm originales (?) es porque me comi muchos dulces y tengo sobredosis de azucar n.n**_

_**Eso es todo! **_

_**P.D: Pueden seguir mandando fichas por PM!**_

_**Capitulo 3: Mis viejos conocidos y mi nueva información**_

_Akai Pov_

Yaoi-chan me llevo practicamente a rastras a su cuarto, lo más probable es que tenga curiosidad, pero como dije Sebastian es el más indicado.

Oyeeeee, Yume-chan- Sonrisa encantadora por parte de Isabel- Dimeeee, antes por que me has sacado? - Sonrisa, y brillitos alrededor.

Etto- Gotita- P-por nada - Menti.

Dimeeee- Vale, olvide que era insistente.

Quieres saber?- Asintio- Entonces trata de descubrirlo por ti misma- Ella quedo con cara de confusión, por lo que aproveche para salir corriendo a buscar la informacion.

Cuando menciones viejas amigas, me referia más bien, a viejas conocidas... aunque ahora mi preocupación era como llegar, volando? en auto? o como?

Finalmente tras una ardua lucha interna decidi volar, para que mis alas volvieran a acostumbrarse. Alas? recuerdan que soy mitad demonio mitad angel? bien tengo las alas, de un angel pero de una tonalidad gris. Muy lindas para mi gusto, hubiera preferido las alas del demonio que soy. En fin, empeze mi viaje, la verdad no era muy lejos, incluso podría haber ido caminando pero mejor aprovecho.

Al llegar, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Ese "calabozo" donde enviaron a mi querida Layla Van Ninen, una chica de piel blanca, con cabello negro por la cintura atado en una trenza a un lado, de ojos miel, que aparenta unos 11 años, pero la verdad es bastante más grande que yo. Verán... un demonio aparenta cierta edad, pero tiene otra, bien, cuando eres mitad demonio o mitad demonio mitad angel, pues vas creciendo a un ritmo normal, hasta llegar cerca de los 20 años, en cambio si eres un demonio te quedas en una misma aparencia para siempre. En resumen, ella era un demonio de la más alta categoría, podría decirse que en la misma que Sebastian, Isabel y yo, los cuales son algo así como hijos de Lucifer, ella junto a mi, seriamos "nietas" de este.

A Layla o Neko-baka como suelo decirle, esta emm, como decirlo, castigada, porque cuando murio, y estaba en el infierno, subio a el mundo humano, para matar a aquellos que la hicieron sufrir, mi abuelo, la condeno poniendola a mandar almas al infierno por la eternidad.

Ella es mi primera informante, me le acerque.

Layla, Tiempo sin vernos no?

Jamás creí que volveriamos a vernos, Akai- Respondio aquella vieja amiga.

No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que vengo- Dije con firmeza.

Claro, pero primero... - Dijo mostrandome las cadenas que la ataban.

Bien- Suspire y solte las cadenas.

Jeje- Dijo acariciandose las muñecas- Rosetta Phantomhive, ahora conocida como Rosetta Blossom, pelirubia, ojos azules como los de su hermano. Murio a los cinco años de edad, convirtiendose en un angel- Mis ojos se desorbitaron, un angel? no creo que esto le agrade a Bocchan- Recide en el mundo humano, paradero desconocido- Termino de recitar, Neko-baka.

Mmm- Mire a la nada- Esto será más dificil de lo que pense- Suspire- Me ayudas? andale di que shiiii- La mire con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Okey, mientras salga de aquí- Se estiro- Que les dirás al abuelo?

No seeee, dejaré que Sebas-chan se preocupe de eso, ahora vamos!- Dije mientras hacia aparecer mis alas, y me dirigia, donde mi otra informante.

Volamos, yo con mis angelicales- sarcasmo- alas, y ella pues con sus negras alas de demonio de primera clase... no she vale yo querer esas alas!

Para cuando llegamos, era de noche, estabamos en una casa, de esas que parecen que estan habitadas por fantasmas.

Yamikooooo! - Gritamos, mientras entrabamos.

Nani?- Dijo una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, y ojos rojos tal cual lagrimas de sangre. Que lleva un kimono negro y largo, arrastrando, que en la parte superior tiene bordes rojo sangre, y un moño color rosa a juego en la parte derecha del kimono. Un bellos obi de color sangre, grande en forma de moño, cayendo en forma de cascada, del mismo tamaños que el kimono pero sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Mangas no tan largas con bordes dorados, abiertas desde el antebrazo, con una abertura en la pierna. El forro morado, igual de largo que el kimono, mas larga en la parte de las mangas y la pierna. Con sandalias bajas y algodón sin las acostumbradas medias, una tipica vestimenta japonesa. Muy linda sino se hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Yami-chan!- Salto a abrazarla Neko-baka.

Yamiko- La mire, y ella solo suspiro para comenzar a relatar.

Misma información que Layla, solo que esta en Londres, no se exactamente donde, pero se reconoce a la vista. Es igual que cuando pequeña solo que ahora tiene el aspecto de una muchacha de 12, con un vestido celeste adornado con un lazo. Su forma de Angel es un vestido blanco, muy similar al celeste, y unas grandes alas en su espalda- Dijo, mi informante.

Bien- Suspire- Bocchan me matara pero quieres venir con nosotras?- Pregunte sonriente, encontrarme con viejas amigas, era bueno y estaba segura que Sebastian las recordaría.

Partimos a la mansión, mientras pensaba como decirle a Bocchan los hechos, sin que le diera un paro cardiaco -Gotita- mejor le pido ayuda a Sebastian e Isabel, porque en definitiva, por como iban las cosas, Isabel se enteraba o se enteraba.

_Ciel Pov_

Desde que Akai se había ido, han pasad horas. Perdí la cuenta, tan solo espero que traiga buena información...

Sebastian esta aquí conmigo, esperando, al parecer impaciente, por que? no lo se, pero parece que el y Akai tienen un pasado juntos. No se como puedo estar celoso por un simple mayord... Esperen, STOP! DIJE CELOSO!? ok, olviden eso, olvidenlo, olvidenlo...

Ahora que me fijo el Akuma me esta mirando, quizás tengo la cara roja, la siento ardiendo, mejor me calmo antes de hacer algo estupido.

Bocchan- Escuche la voz de aquella que se había atrevido a responderme.

Akai has traido noticias?- Dije voltiandome, para encontrarme con que ella y Sebastian tenian rostros más serios que de costumbre. Sea lo que sea que sepan, no es bueno.

_Sebastian Pov_

Akai, llego hace unos 30 minutos, en los que me explico la información recolectada con lujo de detalles aprovechando que Bocchan estaba distraído mirando por la ventana.

Bocchan- Musito Akai con un inusual tono serio.

Akai has traído noticias?- Dijo Bocchan.

Hai- Dudo- Etto seguro que quiero saber? - Gotita.

Bocchan la miro con una cara de Pocker- Si te mande a investigar es por que quiero saber no?-Sarcasmo.

Esta respondio con igual tono- Ahhh, no me diga- Suspiro y empezo- Etto- Me miro como diciendo ayudameeee.

Bocchan- Me miro- Yo se lo dire...

_**Bueno es todo .-.**_

_**No tengo inspiracion para relatar ahora. Mañana lo hago?**_

_**Me dejan reviews? Andale andale SHIIIII?**_

_**Bueno hoy no les dejo adelanto po que no se me ocurre nada para el proximo cap.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Akaiandaoi Off!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Vengo con dos capis, algo deprimentes, pero no tengo mayor creatividad que para eso. Apropostio mi historia, se posiciona luego de Kuroshitsuji II, pero Sebastian y Ciel regresaron, aunque este último actua como si no hubiera pasado nada. Si es que algunas cosas no quedan muy claras, no duden en preguntar n.n**_

_**Capitulo 4: Undertaker... el tercer informante.**_

_Ciel Pov_

Los mire insistiendo, a lo que Sebastian suspiro y empezo. Lo primero era irrelevante hasta que...

...Cuando desaparecio a los cinco años murio y se convirtio en angel, su vestimenta... su aparencia es igual solo que es una chica de 12... - Okey solo eso me importaba- Esta en Londres... - Bien con eso bastaba.

Tienen alguna idea de donde buscar?- Pregunte todavía asimilando la información entregada, si no lo hacia ya, o me desmayaba o mataba a alguien -literalmente- así que opte por una opción más razonable, y hasta ahora la mejor.

Crees, que Undertaker sepa algo? - Pregunte a nadie en especial.

No lo se...- Musito Akai.

Es probable- Dijo Sebastian.

Nada perdemos- Dijo una recien aparecida Isabel.

Queremos ir! - Okey, a ellas no las conocia.

Ah, bocchan- Gotita de parte de Akai, como si recordará algo- Ellas me proporcionaron la información, son...

Yamiko- Dijo sonriendo, la chica japonesa- Demonio, antigua amiga de Akai y Sebastian, un placer.

Layla Van Ninen, Demonio, antigua amiga de Akai y Sebastian, un gusto- Sonrió.

Ciel Phantomhive- Suspire- Sus pasados y que saben hacer?

Luego del típico interrogatorio, decidi "contratarlas" y accedieron -sorprendentemente- por lo que enseguida partimos. Que bien, cuando volvimos a esta mansión, luego de que los sirvientes la abandonaron, nos hacian falta subordinados. Ahora tenía, a Sebastian como mayordomo principal, Akai como la doncella más importante - estos dos se hacen cargo de lo que respecta a mi persona, pero se turnan, un día Sebastian y otro Akai...- Isabel, la encargada de la comida, Yamiko, el aseo, Layla, el jardín. Eran como equivalentes, Sebastian como Sebastian, Akai como Tanaka, Isabel como Bad, Yamiko como Maylene, Layla como Finny. Claro, que los actuales empleados eran competentes.

En fin partimos a ver a Undertaker. Durante el viaje mis nuevas doncellas, estaban charlando mientras Isabel, Akai y Sebastian barajaban distintas teorias. Yo por mi parte estaba en una etapa de nervios, claro que no se notaba, pero esperaba que Undertaker supiera algo. Hablando de el, note que Layla o Neko-Baka como la llamaban, se reí como el, no por el tono, sino que muy agudo. Je, serían buena pareja.

Ahora que vengo pensando, Sebastian me dijo que le organizaria una fiesta a Akai por su cumpleaños número "13", aunque siendo un demonio seguramente tenía un par de siglos. En fin según entendi planeaba realizar un pequeño baile solo con los sirvientes ya que, como han pasado cosas, la gente cree que estoy muerto... y solo estos y los Shinigamis lo saben.

LLegamos frente la "tienda" de Undertaker, me paralize un instante, pero enseguida recobre la compostura y entramos...

En realidad, más le vale tener algo de utilidad.

_Yamiko Pov_

Increiblemente, Bocchan es el primer humano que no se asombra al ver mi forma demoniaca. Un enorme perro, o mejor dicho lobo, de ojos rojos, con una pose y mirada algo... aterradora, pero en fin, creo que con ese par -Ciel y Sebastian- No me aburriré en un buen rato... además reencontrarse con viejos amigos siempre es bueno.

Al llegar frente al lugar, bajamos, despedia un molesto olor a muerto, pero entre todo olia a Shinigami.

Entramos, y salio el tal Undertaker de un ataud, aunque Akai, Isabel, Sebastian y Ciel parecian acostumbrados, nosotras nos espantamos.

_Akai Pov_

Undertaker, ahora lo conocería en persona.

Jijiji Al fin se decidio a probar mi ataud especial?- Dijo apareciendo como de costumbre de uno de sus tantos ataudes.

Undertaker- Sonrio Bocchan- Quiero que me digas al..- El mencionado le tapo la boca.

Se lo que quieres conde jijiji- Se rio- Pero ya sabes que hay un pago -Mega gotita por parte de Isabel y mia- Una carcajada extrema!

Todos intentamos, excepto Ciel y yo, por lo que decidimos dejarle la tarea a Sebas-chan! Salimos fuera y al poco rato este nos hizo entrar, aunque Undertaker tenia cara de haber visto el paraiso lo dejamos pasar. Aunque demás esta decir como lo miraba Neko-baka, o como la miraba Undertaker a ella.

La joven Phantomhive, no recide en un lugar en sí, siempre vaga ya que los angeles no necesitan dormir, por lo que es dificil encontrarla, pero eso sí siempre esta en Londres o cerca de su mansión- Nos dijo Undertaker.

Saben? en cierto momento, Isabel me hizo salir, y los demás se quedaron con Undertaker, me dio algo de curiosidad, pero esta se esfumo al momento de ver, a alguien tan parecido a mi viejo amigo.

Takuto- nii-san...- Murmure y sin poder evitarlo salí corriendo y cuando ya nadie me veía saque mis alas y me marche de allí, para poder desahogarme en paz.

_**Bien, todavia falta el otro capi así que antes de decir algo, miren al otro...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Konichiwa de nuevo Minna-san!**_

_**Bueno empezamos con el cap 2?**_

Capitulo 5: El retorno del infierno.

_Isabel Pov_

Takuto-nii-san- Escuher murmurar a Akai antes de salri corriendo a no se donde, pero mejor le digo ahora mismo a Sebastian o la fiesta se arruinará.

Al informarle, recibi una noticia que me impacto...

Eres un medio-demonio de la mas alta clase, eres hija de Lucifer- No me lo esperaba, fue un golpe bajo, pero no le di importancia por ahora buscar a Akai es lo más importante.

Nos separamos, Yamiko llevo a Ciel a la mansión ya que ella, al ser un demonio-perro podia rastrearla. Mientras Sebastian, Layla y yo, salimos volando -Sorprendentemente sabía usar mis poderes como si llevará años experimentandolos- en poco tiempo llegue a un claro en medio de un bosque, era hermoso aunque ya era medio día, pero esto solo hacía que tuviera un toque magico pero triste.

Akai.. -Susurre al encontrarla dormida sobre uno de los arboles. Sin tener el corazón para despertarla, de lo tierna que se veía, me la lleve en brazos a la mansión, aunque desperto a mitad de camino y empezo a volar por su cuenta. Al fijarme en sus alas, vi que las tenia grises y diferentes a las mías, al preguntarle por que? me lo ha explicado en lo que llegabamos a la mansión, y la cambiaba a la fuerza.

_Ciel Pov_

Todos estabamos en el calón de la mansión esperando por Akai e Isabel, ya que esta última nos había informado, que ya la había encontrado.

Cuando mire las escalera vi a Isabel con un hermoso vestido celeste, adornado con blanco, ceñido al cuerpo arriba y acampanado abajo. Mientras Akai bajaba con un vestido negro, adornado con toques rojos y azules, un vestido practicamente ceñido hasta la cintura y acampanado desde ahí.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras todos nos aproximamos a la cumpleañera a felicitarla, incluso estaban los Shinigamis, Undertaker, Grell y Will, al cual Grell trajo a rastras.

De repente el salón se inundo en un vals.

El vals de la muerte...- Dijo Akai- Gracias- Sonrio.

Sebastian organizo todo para ti Akai- Esta le sonrio al antes mencionado.

Bailas Demonio de Luz?- Se mofo de ella Sebastian.

Claro Sebas-chan- Respondio y empezaron a danzar, tan coordinados, tan unidos, tan perfectos... ambos parecian llevarse tan bien... eran el dueto perfecto.

Je, has mejorado enana- Se burlo el, a lo que ella hizo un puchero.

Tsk! Sabía que no serías lindo por mucho tiempo! - Ella puso una sonrisa divertida, y le susurro algo a Sebastian en el oído, al instante este se sonrojo pero asintió.

Bocchan, baila?- Lo mire con una ceja alzada, pero alguien -Isabel- me empujo y no me quedo de otra que seguir el ritmo de la música.

Estaba tan concentrado que no note, a las demás parejas a nuestro alrededor, en ese instante solo estabamos el y yo.

_Akai Pov_

Estaba feliz, cada quien bailaba con su media naranja, Undertaker y Layla bailaban y se les notaba extrañamente felices. Grell y Will, pues uno estaba más que sonriente, y si no me equivoco el otro tenía una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Ciel y Sebastian, danzaban, como si estuvieran en una burbuja. Yamiko estaba tocando, pero parecia disfrutarlo.

Y yo pues aquí mirando a mis amigos bailar alegremente, definitivamente este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

_Baila My Lady?- Escuche la voz de mi antiguo amigo-hermano._

_Yes, Takuto-nii-san - Respondio la yo del recuerdo._

_Creo que ya me canse de fingir que Akai me agrada- Ese amargo recuerdo, de el y Sakura en la azotea._

_Si solo me acompañas por eso, muere! - El recuerdo, de perder el control y matar a aquel ser, es imperdonable._

_Cometiste un error Akai y eso te perseguira siempre.. -Abuelo, No, Lucifer es cruel, merece el mismo castigo que mis padres..._

Todos esos recuerdos atosigandome, ni siquiera yo puedo aguantar, colapse, me cai al suelo llorando. En seguida todo paro y alguien me abrazaba tratando de consolarme.

Cuando me calme, todo a mi alrededor se volvio negro, y supe que no estaba desmayada si no que era el inicio de una pelea...

Sebastian Pov

Cuando Akai colapso, el mismisimo bocchan, fue quien la abrazó, al parecer esos recuerdos todavia la persiguen.

Cuando se calmo, todo se volvio negro, hoy iniciaba una pelea.

De no se donde, salio ese tipo, el que hizó a mi sobrina -Akai- perder el control...

Se supone que tu estas mueto Takuto- Susurramos Akai y yo.

Pues no lo estoy Onee-chan -Sonrio sinicamente.

No me vuelvas a decir Onee-chan! tu no eres mi hermano- Le grito, la demonio de luz.

Mmm, mira quien lo dice no fuiste tu quien me mato?- Todos quedaron en shock luego de eso, lo que Takuto aprovecho para atacar. Rapidamente tome a Bocchan y a Isabel, mientras saltaba. Por su parte los demas reaccionaron y esquivaron el ataque.

No causo mucho daño, pero debiamos prepararnos, por que atras de ese idiota, venía un ejercito completo de demonios y mi padre... el mismisimo Lucifer...

Esta noche, quizá apareciera la hermana de Bocchan, ya que este alboroto, alguien debe detenerlo. Pero por como estaban los demás se veía que querían una explicación...

Mañana y esta noche, y quizá la semana entera, sería agotadora se dirán pero, no saben el increible poder que guardamos nosotros los demonios, además imaginen a los angeles medio demonios.

Akai Pov

Sebastian recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez?- Grite, para poner una sonrisa burlona.

Crees que si puedes volar nunca caerías?- Pregunto y yo asentí.

Antes respondí, caere en un abismo, igualmente no me interesa.- Sonreí- Ahora respondo, no caeré porque el mundo no es nada para mi y yo no soy nada para el mundo! por lo que solo debo proteger aquello que quiera!

Preparada?- Lo mire y sonreí.

Por supuesto y tu?- Me burle.

Cuando quieras...- Ambos procedimos a transformamos.

Nos ayudan, chicos?- Preguntamos.

Sebastian- El nombrado miro a Ciel- Ayudale a ganar a Akai es una orden!- Sonreí, este niño no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Yes, My Lord- Así empezamos la tan esperada batalla, pero quien diría que el mismisimo Ciel luchara?

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bien aquí estan los dos capis...**_

_**Saben, Layla Van Ninen me pregunto si le pondría yaoi? ustedes que dicen? quieren o no quieren yaoi?**_

_**Saben ambos son algo raros, pero me diverti narrandolos... quizá mañana este el proximo...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Como tan? yo muy feliz! aquí vengo con...**_

_**Capitulo 6: Bocchan? Es un demonio de Luz?**_

_Layla Pov_

Estabamos bailando todos, excepto Akai que estaba apoyada en una mesa mirandonos sonriente, y Yami que estaba tocando con el violín.

De repente la mirada de Akai perdio su brillo, y se desplomo llorando. En seguida paramos y fuimos a verla, Ciel la abrazo, dandole consuelo.

Para cuando levanto la mirada todo estab oscuro... Hoy iniciaba una batalla.

Se supone que tu estas muerto Takuto- Susurraron Akai y Sebastian, como no dando credito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Pues no lo estoy Onee-chan - Sonrio ese tipo, tan sinicamente mirando a Akai.

No me vuelvas a decir Onee-chan! tu no eres mi hermano- Le grito, la demonio de luz, saliendo por primera vez, de sus cabales.

Mmm, mira quien lo dice no fuiste tu quien me mato?- Todos, incluyendome, quedamos en shock, lo que el aprovecho para atacar. Sebastian tomo a Bocchan y a Isabel, mientras nosotros esquivamos sin problemas el penoso ataque.

De repente se escucharon los gritos de Akai y Sebastian.

Sebastian recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez?- Grito la cumpleañera poniendo una burlona sonrisa.

Crees que si puedes volar nunca caerías?- Pregunto y ella asintio sonriente, recordando -al parecer- viejos tiempos.

Antes respondí, caere en un abismo, igualmente no me interesa.- Sonrio- Ahora respondo, no caeré porque el mundo no es nada para mi y yo no soy nada para el mundo! por lo que solo debo proteger aquello que quiera!- Esa respuesta me asombro, pero al mismo tiempo me enternecio.

Preparada?- Lo miro y sonrio.

Por supuesto y tu?- Se burlo.

Cuando quieras...- Ambos procedieron a transformarse.

Nos ayudan, chicos?- Preguntaron, nosotros asentimos, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Sebastian- El nombrado miro a Ciel- Ayudale a ganar a Akai es una orden!- Este niño, tenía la misma actitud de Akai, no me sorprendería nada, que fuera su hijo.

Yes, My Lord- Así empezamos la batalla.

_Ciel Pov_

Los vi a todos transformarse.

Sebastian, el tenía la forma de un gigantesco cuervo, si no supiera quien era, seguramente hubiera salido huyendo despavorido. Este tenía una gigantesca aura negra, mientras sacaba sus cuchillos, parecia darles instrucciones al resto.

Akai, ella no cambio mucho, simplemente le salieron unas alas grises en la espalda diferentes a las del resto. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, adornado con un liston y una rosa blanca, patas blancas y unas ballerinas negras. En su mano estaba un arco y flechas con emblemas que no sabría describir, una oz y una espada -No se de donde las saco-. Ahora tenía un ojo azul y el otro rojo, con razón en forma humana los tenía morados.

Isabel, tenía los ojos de un color rojo sangre, unas hermosas alas de angel, una negra y una blanca. Vestía un top negro con una cruz blanca en medio, una falda blanca con cruses negras en la orilla y unas botas de tacón.

Layla, llevaba una espada, negra y muy grande -No se como la podia cargar-, según me dijo se llamaba Black Blood. Su cabello ya no estaba recogido, ahora caía libremente hasta debajo dee sus rodillas. Estaba vestida, con un peto de color negro, una chamarra de igual color, un pequeño short negro con cinturon blanco y una especie de botas negras.

Yamiko pues ella se había transformado en ese gran perro negro de ojos rojos. Al parecer le habían asignado la misión de protegerme.

La "guerra" era extraña ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Akai, Isabel, Layla y Sebastian, habían acabado con la mayoría de los demonios, quedando solo el escurridizo Takuto, y según entendí el mismisimo Lucifer.

De repente ya no sentía la presencia de Yamiko, ahora estaba Takuto...

Mmm, que dirán Sebastian y Akai, si te mato- Dijo agarrandome por el menton.

Tsk! No te atrevas a tocarme!- Le dije haciendo inutiles esfuerzos, por soltarme. Por que maldita sea, por que no podia ser como ellos? se supone que era un demonio... entonces por que?.

Solo eres un niño, solo eso...- Con esa frase, sentí que de mi brotaba un aura negra. Tambien sentí un cambio, de mi espalda habían salido las mismas alas de Akai. Ahora ya no vestía mi traje, ahora tenía la misma ropa de Akai en versión hombre. Si me hubiera visto los ojos, sabría que eran rojos y azules...

No soy un niño- Sonreí macabramente- Tu lo eres - Dije mientras, usaba por primera vez el arma que ahora tenía entre mis manos, una pistola, que tenía grabado en una esquina con letras blancas, Bloody Rose. Así le dispare, matandolo de un certero golpe... al parecer esta pistola tenía la capacidad de matar demonios...

_Akai Pov_

Mientras luchaba note que el sonido de un disparo, y cuando voltee mi cabeza vi a Bocchan... con el cadaver de Takuto a un lado, pero lo que me sorprendio fue que... estaba transformado en un demonio de Luz y tenía en la mano el arma que un día le pertenecio a mi madre, la Bloody Rose. Me acerque, sigilosamente para que nadie lo notara.

Bocchan?- Pregunte, existían casos, en los que al transformarte no sabías lo que hacias, como yo, cuando mate a Takuto.

Mmm?- Pregunto examinando la pistola.

Es la Bloody Rose, un arma para matar seres "magicos" como diran los humanos- Sonreí- Esa arma solo le pertenece a quienes son dignos de usarla, mi madre fue su primera propietaria y ahora es de usted, Bocchan- Este me miro con duda en sus ojos.

Akai, esta transformación es la de un demonio?- Lo mire negando con la cabeza.

Es la de un demonio de Luz- Me miro sorprendido- Ahora no puedo explicarselo, pero prometo hacerlo cuando esto termine- Me voltee poniendome en guardia- Ahora, pelea Bocchan?

Hm- Se encogio de hombros, y se nos unio a la lucha contra Lucifer.

Isabel, y Sebastian estaban dandole tan duro como podían, pero no conseguían causarle mayor daño, por lo que decidi recurrir al ataque mi madre me enseño cuando pequeña.

Bocchan, quiere salvar a Sebastian de una muerte segura?- Este solo asintio preocupado y yo sonreí, como adoraba ver que se amaban, solo espero lograr mi cometido.

Entonces...- Suspire- Dispare cuando yo le diga...- Saque una flecha de mi carcaj, y prepare el arco- Sebastian, Isabel alejense!- Grite- Ahora Bocchan!- Le dije, y este enseguida disparo, su bala junto con mi flecha, dieron en el blanco, el pecho de Lucifer, pero por una extraña razón nuestro ataque no lo mato... simplemente se marcho herido.

Ciel-onii-chan- Escuchamos todos susurrar en lo alto, para cuando miramos, vimos, a un angel. - Un angel que viste un vestido blanco adornado con un lazo, y enormes alas blancas. Pelo rubia y ojos zafiro iguales a los de Bocchan- Me trate de acercar- Tu eres Rosetta Phantomhive no?

El angel no respondio, simplemente me susurro un...

Cuando sea seguro me reuniré con Ciel, por ahora dile que primero acepte sus sentimientos- Yo la mire y simplemente sonreí.

Claro, hasta entonces cuidate Rosy- Le dije, y la deje marchar.

_Ciel Pov_

El ver a mi hermana después de tanto... me hizo que dar en Shock, pero verla marcharse me hizo entristecer.

Akai por que la dejaste ir!?- Ella sonrió.

No es el momento Bocchan- Estuve a punto de pegarle una cachetada de no ser porque una mano me detuvo.

Onii-san no me digas que olvidaste tus modales- Susurro mi hermana, pero su presencia enseguida desaparecio.

Ella me dio un mensaje: Cuando sea seguro me reuniré con Ciel, por ahora dile que primero acepte sus sentimientos-Recito con las mismas palabras.

Sentimientos?- Dijeron todos extrañados.

Hai y para ti va lo mismo tío- Sonrio.

Oye Akai ahora que lo recuerdo nos debes una explicación- Dijo Yamiko apareciendo de no se donde.

Todos la miramos con caras de pocker- Ah, esto, perdón- Jugó con sus manos-Me distraje - Gotita por parte de todos.

En fin, Akai- Dijo Sebastian- Digamosles.

Bien- Suspiro- Pero entremos si?- No se en que momento habiamos salido de la mansión pero todos accedimos y fuimos al comedor.

Bueno - Dudo Akai- En realidad hoy es mi cumpleaños numero - Gotita- etto, se me olvido -Sebastian prosigio al ver que Akai estaba algo cohibida.

Hace aproximadamente un siglo en el cumpleaños de Akai, sus "amigos" le organizaron una fiesta- Señalo el collar de Akai- Ven eso? mi hermana se lo dio ya que hoy, los poderes que tiene se descontrolan- Todos miramos atentamente el collar, era un trebol de color rojo, azul, negro y blanco- En ese cumpleaños no le dejaron ponerselo, aunque todo iba bien, incluso bailo felizmente con su supuesto "hermano"...

Cuando salí a la azotea, me encontre a Takuto y a Sakura -Su prima- hablando, pero me entere de algo que no debía- Dijo mirando al vacío- Takuto, el ser al que le confie mi amistad... solo estaba ahí por mi rango entre demonios..- Suspiro y nos volvio a mirar- yo.. lo mate porque perdí el control... desde ese entonces decidi...

_**Y aquí se que da el cap!**_

_**Pero como soy buena =D enseguida les subo el proximo!**_

_**Aproposito, si la Bloody Rose de Zero , la tome prestadita ya que no se me ocurría ningún nombre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Luego de desestresarme! en un ataque de inspiracion les traigo el proximo capi**_

_**Capitulo 7: El recordatorio.**_

_Sebastian Pov_

...Yo decidi... jamás quitarme este collar- Murmuro Akai- Incluso en este collar reciden las almas de mis contratistas...- Siguio diciendo- También, luego de mi error, Lucifer, me iba a sentenciar, pero use una de mis flechas para escapar...- Termino de relatar.

Bien, los demás retirense, Sebastian, Akai, vamos- Dijo Bocchan refiriendose, a que lo prepararamos para dormir, ambos lo seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación.

Dijiste que me explicarías- Dijo Bocchan a Akai.

Si- Murmuro- Verá hay más de una manera de ser un demonio de Luz- Ahora que lo pienso, Bocchan, había luchado con la misma aparencia y aura de Akai, no sera un...- La primera es que uno de tus progenitores sea demonio y el otro angel, la cual es la mia- Continuo, con la voz algo extraña- La otra, es que, un demonio es un ser lleno de odio... pero un angel es un ser puro- Trato de explicar- Mamá y papá solían decirme que cuando el alma esta llena de odio pero no pierde su pureza, esa persona es un demonio de luz...

Osea que...- Pregunto impaciente Bocchan.

Osea que usted es un demonio de Luz por la segunda forma- Termine de explicar.

Mmm, y el arma, la Bloody Rose, pertenecía a tu madre?- Pregunto, mirando la tal pistola, o mejor dicho el emblema.

Así es- Dijo- Ese emblema, esa "gaviota" roja, es un geass- Lo señalo- Es el emblema de Mamá.

Tu arco también tiene este y otro, que es el otro?- Pregunto Bocchan, cuando era curioso, parecia el niño que era.

Es el emblema de papá, una cruz azul con alas- Respondio com simpleza, empezando a desvertir a Bocchan.

Interesante- Dijo dejando que Akai le pusiera el Pijama.

Bueno por ahora mis dudas ya no estan, pueden retirarse- Comento con simpleza Bocchan, durmiendose en el acto. Al parecer, el ver a su hermana, transformarse, descubrir su naturaleza en un solo día era mucho para el.

Al salir seguimos caminando por el pasillo en silencio, hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde nos meti con rapidez.

Akai...- Ella me miro con curiosidad-Que almas hay en tu collar?

Las almas, de papá y mamá...- Su mirada se ensombrecio- Las almas de los padres de Boochan...

Los padres de Bocchan?- Pregunte curioso sin poder evitarlo.

Si... Vincent-san, hizo un contrato conmigo, el quería saber algo... pero le prometi no decirselo nunca a nadie- Trago y prosiguio- Jamás le oculto el contrato a Rachel-san, pero cuando llegó el día en que la mansión se incendio...

_Flash Back Akai_

_Vincent-san yo puedo salvarlos- Les insistia._

_No Akai, nosotros moriremos, pero- Tomo el collar- Prometenos algo, guarda nuestras almas aquí, en el paraíso, o mejor dicho el lugar donde los demonios, los angeles, y los humanos pueden estar..- Cayo muerto al decir su última palabra._

_Lo hare Vincent-san... Y no solo eso prometo hacerlo para siempre... -Dije cumpliendo la ultima orden de mi contratista._

_Fin flash Back Akai_

Desde antes de eso, había tomado ese habito... me muero de hambre... pero tampoco quiero hacer más contratos- Murmuro algo aturdida- no quiero acabar con la vida de las personas.

Eres demasiado noble, para ser mitad demonio..- Suspire y me levante- Acuestate mañana deberemos iniciar con lo dicho por la hermana de Bocchan- Procedi a retirarme.

Oye seguro que entendiste lo que dije? tu también debes aceptar tus sentimientos! - Se mofo Akai.

A que te refieres?- Me hize el tonto.

Sebastian y Ciel, sentados bajo un árbol besandose..! - Canturreo alegremente, a lo que yo solo me sonroje y trate de que no lo notara.

Hm, Sabes que lo único que me interesa de el es su alma..- Dije tratando de convercerme yo mismo.

Claro y yo soy un lindo angelito- Se burlo- Ya anda que nada pierdes además...- Sonrio misteriosamente- Yo les ayudare- Dijo echandome.

Okey -Murmure y me fui a mi habitación a pensar...

Isabel Pov

Hoy fue un día agitado, descubrir que era un medio demonio. Akai y Ciel eran demonios de luz, creo... y una parte del pasado de Akai y Sebastian que me queda inconclusa... que no entiendo...

Pero en fin, lo mejor era ir a dormir...

Mientras iba a mi dormitorio, note que Sebastian y Akai entraban al cuerto de esta y por curiosidad pegue mi oreja detrás de la puerta... aunque la curiosidad mato al gato no dijo nada de los demonios.

Así que el alma de Rachel y Vincent estaban en le collar de Akai. Interesante.. mejor me voy a dormir... mañana veré como molestar a Sebastian con Ciel, Tal vez le ayude a Akai.

Me fuí a mi habitación y enseguida me quede dormida placidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me desperte, me vestí y fui a la cocina con los demás. Para cuando Sebastian nos asigno las tareas del día, ya le tenía el desayuno listo a Bocchan. Así que Akai fue a despertarlo.

Oyeee hermanote! - Dije con una sonrisa eterradoramente dulce- Vamos al jardín si?

Jejej, ya que no tenía ninguna tarea, y Akai se encargaría de Bocchan por hoy, aprovecharía para fastidiar un poco, solo un poco a mi hermano mayor.

Ciel Pov

Akai me estaba vistiendo, a pesar de que usualmente Sebastian hacia todas las tareas referentes a mi persona. El hecho de que Akai lo hiciera a veces no me molestaba, ya que ambos eran igual de competentes, pero... era diferente, extrañaba el calor de Sebastian.

Bocchan extraña a Sebastian no? - Pregunto notandolo, al parecer por la falta de brillo en mis ojos.

Hm..- Respondí simplemente, no iba admitirlo.

Je disculpe Bocchan- Se sento a mi lado- Pero su hermana, la señorita Rosetta, dijo que acepatara sus sentimientos- Sonrio- Y veo que ya lo a hecho pero ahora le falta admitirlo- Se levanto e iba a marcharse pero.

Por que te preocupas tanto de nosotros?- Quize saber.

Bocchan conoce mi pasado no?- Asenti- Recuerda que mi madre Hikari era hija de Lucifer, y mi padre, Yuuto era hijo del Rey de los Angeles Tetsu, -Curioso mi madre se llama Luz y mi padre oscuridad- Ellos estuvieron varios años en paz huyendo, aunque Sebastian, Layla, Isabel y Tsubasa- Hermanos de mis padres- sabían su paradero, ellos ayudaron a mis progenitores, cuando nací, desde que tengo conciencia, me enseñaron a Luchar, y defender, aunque también me mostraron como hacer otras cosa- Suspiro- Cuando tenía la apariencia de una niña de 6 años, mataron a mis padres, frente a nuestros ojos -Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos- Layla, es mi tía, ella borro los recuerdos de Isabel y los míos ya que eramos pequeñas aún y ...- Trago- Quedariamos traumadas, nuestros recuerdos deberían volver hoy, pero los míos vinieron hace mucho, apenas vi este collar, el símbolo rojo trajo a mi memoria mi pasado. Pero el "hechizo" debería romperse a las 12 en punto de esta noche- Miro melancolicamente por la ventana.

Hay algo que no entiendo- Me miro curiosa- eres un demonio, entonces por que sientes? por que nos ayudas? no tienes que hacerlo- Susurre.

También soy mitad angel, y los demonios eligen sentir o no sentir- La mire confuso- Verá -Titubeo- El que yo los ayude es porque les aprecio y quiero que su historia sea feliz. Layla ella esta "enamorada" de Undertaker, ella lo escogio así- Miro a la nada- Mi madre eligio amar, Sebastian igual... Es po eso que yo les ayudare hasta el final.

Eres muy noble como para ser un demonio- Ella se carcajeo.

Sebastian y tu, son el uno para el otro, ambos me dijeron lo mismo- Bufe.

Recuerda que todavía soy tu amo, no me faltes así el respeto-Bromee.

Yes My Lord- Me siguio el juego haciendo la tipica reverencia de Sebastian.

Sebastian Pov

Luego de salir afuera con Isabel, empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales, hasta que empezo a canturrear tal como Akai lo hizo anoche..

Ciel y Sebastian sentados bajo un árbol besandose!- Daba saltitos de alegría y burla a la vez.

Ciel y Sebastian sentados bajo un árbol BESANDOSE!-ayudo Layla que acababa de llegar.

Oye Isabel puedes ayudar a Yamiko?- Pregunto sonriente.

Claro- Dijo y se marcho dentro mientras me sacaba la lengua y seguia cantando.

Hoy- Murmuro- Hoy recuperan sus recuerdos...

Te equivocas, Isabel los recupera, Akai ya los había recordado- Ella asintio.

Era para darle dramatismo! - Dijo solo para picarme un poco.

Neko-Baka- Dije con una imperceptible sonrisa- Para que querías que supiera?- Ella miro al frente.

Para que estes con ella, es hoy a las doce de la noche- Dijo levantandose.

Te lo recordo Yamiko cierto?- Ella me miro e hizo puchero.

Dejame- Hizo aparecer sus alas- Agradecele- Emprendio vuelo- Avisa que estare fuera!

Con Undertaker?- Sonreí solo para molestarla.

No empiezes- Recapacito- Hací tendrás a Ciel no? -Se burlo, marchandose sin darme tiempo a responder.

Entre nuevamente a la mansión para agradecer a Yamiko, ya que aunque no lo paresca, sin ella estariamos perdimos con lo que respecta a fechas. Pareciera que fuera ella y no Bocchan quien controlara el juego.

Fui a la cocina y me encontre a Bocchan y Akai charlando amenamente. Sin el trato sirviente-amo que siempre tienen. Ahora solo eran ellos. Para cuando puse atención en su platica, ella estaba explicandole el uso correcto de sus poderes y la Bloody Rose.

Sonreí inconcientemente, Bocchan parecia feliz, y Akai tenía aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de mi hermana.

Me retire en silencio para buscar a Yamiko.

Yamiko Pov

Estaba vagando por la mansión como de costumbre, cuando accidentalmente me tome con Sebastian.

Te estaba buscando- Lo mire- Gracias por recordarmelo.

De nada- Sonreí- Además es mejor que estes con ella debes apoyarla- Dije aparentemente seria.

Lo hare- Dijo este marchandose al llamado de Ciel.

Realmente en esta "casa" soy la que menos hace cosas, según ustedes, pero sin mi muchas cosas no funcionarían.

Así es, sin ti la casa ahora estaría en ruinas Yami-chan! - Dijo Akai apareciendo de repente, como de costumbre.

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya que se me fue la inspiración y tengo tuto! -Sueño-**_

_**Me robe, el Geass, de mi serie favorita, Code Geass, si no la han visto se las recomiendo! en fin!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Ayer le hice un one-shot a Code Geass, hoy le hago un nuevo cap a la historia de Kuroshitsuji!**_

_**Como siempre esto fue en un momento donde comi papas y bueno eso X333 me dio hambre y eso... fue un momento de poca lucidez si? dejenme.. *En un rincon abrazando sus piernas* Estoy loca, me torturo psicologicamente a mi misma *Aura depresiva* Eh estado demasiado tiempo sola *Suspira* Necesito una inter *Se concentra* Ya!**_

_**Hola a todos! Soy Eleanor! la nueva compañera de su escritora, Akaiandaoi, o Akai-chan! *Dice una chica de aparentemente 15 años, con cabellos rojo y ojos azules***_

_**Bueno, al parecer, ya no tendre que estar sola... *Suspira* Bueno a lo que veniamos...**_

**Cap 8: Alice Blackwood**

_Yamiko Pov_

Se aparecio como de costumbre, asustandome . Solía hacer estas cosas seguido, era parte del placer de ser un demonio angel, todo eso tenía sus ventajas.

Es que no puedes evitar hacer eso!?- Pregunte, con una venita latente en la cien.

Pero si yo no hice nada- Dijo haciendo un tierno pero cinico puchero.

Baka! - Dije dandole un zape, a lo que Akai simplemente me saco la lengua.

Bueno, me tengo que ir! Bocchan debe estarme buscando - Dijo para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria de la que venía el antes mencionado.

Akai se fue hacia alla- Señale la dirección por la que se fue. Este solo asintio y echo a correr, más rapido de lo normal, debido a su recien adquirida transformacion.

Seguramente lo habrá puesto a cazarla- Dije con una gotita- Que cruel es, lo tendra varias horas en eso.

Es su culpa por ser tan lento! - Dijo la oji morada, corriendo a la cocina a buscar a Sebastian, para que le diera el almuerzo a Bocchan. Justo detrás de esta venía un agotado Ciel.

Al parecer ni la transformacion le ayuda con su pesimo físico- Dije con ironia y una gotita.

Hm!- Hizo caso omiso a mi presencia y siguio a Akai a la cocina.

_Sebastian Pov_

Akai habia llegado hace un par de segundos, y me explico, que bajo ninguna cirscuntancia Boochan debía tocarla. Según entendí debido a la rápida explicación lo había puesto a cazarla por toda la casa.

Al llegar Bocchan hice que se sentará a comer, le comente en que consistía el menú de hoy. Y cuando termino, se paro y echo a correr tras el rastro de humo que dejo la recién desaparecida Akai.

Los mire marcharse con una gotita.

Tienen hasta que a Bocchan le de hambre y vengan- Mire mi reloj y me puse a preparar su merienda.

Sonreí, desde que Akai e Isabel llegaron a esta casa no hay día en que Bocchan no tenga una sonrisa - ya sea de burla o de felicidad- al parecer con sus estupideces alegran la tetrica mansión Phantomhive.

Nyaa- Escuche y enseguida voltee a ver a la criatura más hermosa del universo. Una gata.

Kawaii- Dije nada más tomarla y empezar a acariciarla.

Sue?- Escuche preguntar de la nada a Layla.

Es tuya? - Dije refiriendome a la morada gatita.

Algo así, No Alice?- Dijo mirando a la gatita, que tuve que soltar debido a que se transformo en una humana.

No podías hacer eso desde el principio?- Dije con una gotita, mientras esperaba que la presentará.

Ah si- Neko-Baka procedio a presentarla.

Ella es Alice Blackwood, la recuerdas?- La mire inspeccionandola hasta que recorde.

No era ella, tu criada?, la gatita que salvaste de esos perros demoniacos, hace -Trate de hacer memoria- 340 años?

La misma- Respondio Alice/Sue o como quieran llamarle- Tiempo sin verte Sebastian.

Lo mismo digo- Sonreí y las hice acompañarme para presentarla a Bocchan.

_Akai Pov_

Luego de que Bocchan me "atrapara", y por atrapar me refiero a que me compadeci de el, y disminui mi velocidad.

Ahora mismo estabamos en su estudio, mientras intentaba que Bocchan no muriera.

Con permiso Bocchan- Dijo Sebastian, pasando con Layla y ... ¿Alice?.

Quien es ella Sebastian? - Dijo Ciel, con un leve toque de celos en su voz, debido a eso, estaba tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

Eso se lo explico yo Bocchan - Dijo Layla tratando de no meter en problemas a Sebastian, que se veía levemente divertido por los imperceptibles celos de Bocchan.

Adelante- Dijo medio ¿Maullando?

Ella es Alice Blackwood, un gato demonio. Alice es su nombre cuando esta en su figura humana, y Sue cuando es un tigre o gato- Tomo aire para recordar un doloroso día- La salve de unos perros demoniacos, hace 340 años, desde ahí la he cuidado con mi vida, ganandome su cariño- Sonrio- Ella haría el papel de Pluto y prometo que no se transformara en su presencia - Dijo haciendo una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Bien - Dijo entre dientes- Pueden retirarse Sebastian quedate- Sonreí en realidad Bocchan es un celoso de primera.

Gracias Bocchan- Dijo Alice, a lo que me levante y corrí a abrazarla.

Tiempo sin verte- Me devolvio el gesto y salio fuera, a ayudarles a Layla, Yamiko e Isabel que se habían colado al cuarto.

Sebastian- Dijo con una voz firme y celosa, sonreí- Te ordeno que no te acerques a Alice- Me acerque a Bocchan y le susurre.

Celoso?- Me empece a reír a carcajadas tirandome al piso, sin importarme que estuviera con vestido.

Akai - Pare enseguida al sentir la tetrica voz de Ciel.

Qu-que?- Dije escondiendome tras Sebastian.

Ven- Negue con la cabeza.

Bocchan- Dijo Sebastian con una gotita- Jamás le cambiaría por Alice, ella es simplemente una buena amiga- Ciel se sonrojo enormemente, y nos ordeno dejarlo solo, cosa que hicimos de inmediato.

_Ciel Pov._

Esa maldita de Akai. Sebastian y ella, tenian enormes ventajas sobre los demás, ya que les permitia ciertas libertades, como por ejemplo molestarme.

Saben? lo unico que me molesto fue que Sebastian estuviera tan cerca de la tal Sue, era muy.. bonita, de pelo purpura y ojos negros, un traje de criada igual al de Akai, corto, y hasta cierto punto provocativo.

Creo que me pe un poco, de todas maneras, lo que es mío no lo comparto. Esperen, dije Mio? Okey esto de hacerle caso a Rose y Akai esta afectandome el cerebro.

Mire por la ventana, y vi una gran tigresa de pelaje púrpura con rayas negras, grandes garras , seguramente con veneno en ellas, dientes de sables muy afilados, y unos ojos rojos, que e mostrarían como los de un demonio,y unas grandes alas de murciélago, guardadas, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Me mira y sonrie.

Gracias por dejarme trabajar aquí con Layla-sama- Ahora entiendo con trasformarse frente, a mi. No tolero a los gatos, no por mi alergia, si no por el hecho,de que frente a uno Sebastian me ignora. Y el que me ignore por una simple bestia peluda no me gusta.

Ciel onii-sama, Recuerda que la vida se divide en dos caminos, Luz y Oscuridad, cual es el tuyo?- Dijo Rose, apareciendo justo detrás de mi, pero sin poder abrazarla.

Oscuridad, ya que se puede confiar en una mala persona nunca cambian- Rosetta nego lo dicho por mi y sonrío.

Sabes que tienes un argumento mejor Ciel- Dice ironicamente a lo que soo suspiro y recito.

Los humanos crearon la luz y la oscurdad, la bondad y la maldad, el que los angeles sean la luz y la bondad y los demonios la oscuridad y la maldad. Por eso no creo en ello, me han comprobado que...- Alguien me interrumpio, robandome las palabras de la boca.

Los demonios son mucho mejores que los angeles- Termino de decir Akai- O al menos la mayoría Rosy- La saludo y se paro a mi lado.

Rose, te quedarás?- Esta nego.

Todavía debes admitir tus sentimientos en voz alta- Dijo marchandose.

Vamos a cenar Bocchan- Mire por la ventana.

Tan tarde es?- Pregunte asombrado de que ninguno me trajera la merienda.

Hai, se había quedado dormido y no quisimos despertarlo- Recapacite, es cierto ellos se fueron y yo me quede dormido entoces, todo fue un sueño? mire la ventana y efectivamente no fue un sueño.

Vamos- Seguí a Akai a la planta baja, encontrandome con...

_**Y bueno eso. Les dejo con curiosidad, ya que.. me "enferme" y pues me duele.**_

_**No creo actualizar hasta dentro de una semana...**_

_**No se, tal vez menos, tratare de venir lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Eleanor: No lo hagas de todos modos no te extrañaran *Comiendo papas***_

_**Gracias, también te quiero ¬¬.**_

_**Quieren saber que paso mientras escribiamos el capitulo?**_

_**Adelante:**_

_Waaa, estare una eternidad escribiendo TT-TT_

_Eleanor: Alegrate a veces la eternidad es solo un segundo *Jugando con un peluche*_

_No te hagas el conejo blanco idiota *Le da un zape* Ayudame a pensar!_

_Eleanor: Waaa flojera *Picandole la mejilla*_

_No hagas eso Idiota! *Alterada*_

_Eleanor: Layla, no te dio un nuevo personaje? que el capitulo gire en torno a el *Robandome pastel*_

_Bien! *Empieza a escribir como condenada* Le falta algo_

_Eleanor: *Lo lee* Si *Gotita* Rosetta._

_Ohh cierto! *Lo reescribe* Así?_

_Eleanor: Hai *Sonríe* Ahora dejame comer!_

_Oye! esa es mi comida LO QUE ES MIO NO LO COMPARTO! *Se lo arrebata*_

_Eleanor: Pusiste parte de tus frases a Ciel no? *Reconociendo su toque en dos frases a lo largo del capitulo*_

_Nooo! *Suspiro* Bueno si, pero no creo que reconoscan!_

_Eleanor: Pone esto *Empieza a dictar*_

_Es un reto reconozcan que frase de Ciel, es una tipica de su autora, si lo hacen les daré de regalo 3 capis! _

_Bueno es todos,_

_Sayonara Minn-san!_


	9. AVISO!

_**Konichiwa de nuevo Minna-san!**_

_**Eleanor: Ve al punto *Enojo***_

_**Hai hai *Empieza* Verán aquí en Chile, falta exactamente un mes para navidad...**_

_**Eleanor: Y quería hacer un especial de navidad...**_

_**Y bueno quería saber que opinan y de que quieren que trate...**_

_**Eleanor: Va a ser un One-shot o 20 a 30 drabbles.**_

_**Escojan.. denme una tematica y diganme, quieren que aparezcan los personajes de este fic? **_

_**Eleanor: Layla, Alice, Isabel, Yamiko, Akai...?**_

_**Bueno bueno, esa es su tarea.**_

_**Eleanor: Será nuestro regalo para ustedes!**_

_**Pero deben decidir pronto porque si no..**_

_**Eleanor: No podremos hacerlo!**_

_**Y además...**_

_**Eleanor: Será interesate porque jugaremos con todas sus ideas OwO.**_

_**Entonces, no vemos luego minna-san!**_

_**Eleanor: Fue un gusto conoceros!**_

_**Esta jugando... ya la verán de nuevo!**_

_**Eleanor: Si no me borras.**_

_**Si no molestas, en fin!**_

_**Eleanor y yo: Sayonara Minna-san!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! **_

_**Me extrañaron? OwO**_

_**Eleanor: Stupid girl! Al punto!**_

_**Haaai *Depresión***_

_**Eleanor: Esta chica *Sacandome de mi rincón* Estuvo sin inspiración y por eso esta con depre! pero ya la traje y vamos a empezar!**_

_**Solo por ustedes *O* en fin sus regalos están casi listos pero me faltan palabras para los drabbles! así que mandenme! pueden mandarme la cantidad que quieran!**_

_**Empezemos!**_

_**Cap 9: Recuerdos y Relatos...**_

_Ciel Pov_

Los demonios son mucho mejores que los angeles- Termino de decir Akai- O al menos la mayoría Rosy- La saludo y se paro a mi lado.

Rose, te quedarás?- Esta nego.

Todavía debes admitir tus sentimientos en voz alta- Dijo marchandose.

Vamos a cenar Bocchan- Mire por la ventana.

Tan tarde es?- Pregunte asombrado de que ninguno me trajera la merienda.

Hai, se había quedado dormido y no quisimos despertarlo- Recapacite, es cierto ellos se fueron y yo me quede dormido entoces, todo fue un sueño? mire la ventana y efectivamente no fue un sueño.

Vamos- Seguí a Akai a la planta baja, encontrandome con... Eleanor.

Bocchan- Me habló Sebastian al ver que me quede observando a Eleanor.

Que haces aquí?- Dije ignorando la pregunta de mi mayordomo, y concentrandome en la peliroja,ojiazul, algo más pequeña que Sebastian.

Vengo a contarte una historia- Dijo tomandome del brazo y haciendome subir las escaleras a paso rapido, tropezandome en el camino.

Habla- Dije cin importarme que Akai, Sebastian, Yamiko, Alice, Layla e Isabel pudieran escuchar.

Usted conoce la historia de Lucifer?- Negue con la cabeza, a lo que Eleanor empezo a narrar.

El origen de los demonios se explica señalando a Dios como Creador de los Ángeles, seres espirituales dotados de razón, voluntad propia y existencia inherente. El oficio de estos seres fue el de crear. El primer Ángel que Dios creó se llamó Lucifer, o "Portador de luz", el más bello y perfecto de todos, del grado Arcangel.

Luego de los ángeles, Dios crea el Universo, poniendo a la Tierra bajo el mando de Lucifer.Éste, sin embargo, pretendía ser el "Señor", soberano del mundo, lo cual lo arruinó, y finalmente se rebeló contra Dios.

Llegado el momento de ascender al Cielo para invadirlo, Lucifer se enfrenta con un Arcangel que le derrota.- Termino de decir Eleanor, quien fue relebada por Alice.

Lucifer, recibió de Dios el nombre de Satán el Diablo, y fue precipitado a los Infiernos junto con los ángeles rebeldes, que se convirtieron en Demonios, perversión de su mente y un cataclismo de proporciones mundiales que destruiría todo lo creado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se sabe, además, que muchos ángeles continuaron convirtiéndose en demonios, señal de que la lucha continua.- Al terminar una tetrica voz sono en la estancia. Una voz que sería digna de la muerte, del agonía, el dolor, la soledad y el sufrimiento, la voz de Lucifer.

"El Rey de las Tinieblas se formó y surgió del agua negra. Creó y propagó miles y miles de especies en el infinito. Y las tinieblas se engrosaron de estos demonios, falsos dioses, vampiros, diablos, genios maléficos, todas horrorosas formas de las tinieblas de toda clase, seres sombríos, coléricos, negros, groseros, rabiosos, venenosos, amargados, fétidos, sucios, malolientes, mudos, sordos, obtusos, cerrados, tartamudos, sin oído, enajenados, ignorantes..."- Citó el Antiguo Arcangel más poderoso, Lucifer.

Que haces aquí padre?- Pregunto Layla con un toque de amargura en la voz al pronunciar la palabra: padre.

Hm- Este se acerco a Akai y a mi, en posición de ataque, Sebastian e Isabel enseguida reaccionaron, protegiendonos.

Bocchan!- Dijo mi fiel sirvienta, Akai, quien haciendo uso de su transformación me levanto para empezar la segunda lucha en la que participaría.

Largo! - Dijeron Akai y Eleanor, lanzando una especie de llama azul y roja, mientras lanzaban flechas, causando que este se fuera, afectado por el gran poder de las hermanas Takishima.

Bueno, me dirá como es que la conoce Bocchan?- Pregunto Sebastian, el cual parecia Celoso, aunque probablemente sea mi imaginación.

_Akai Pov_

Hacer que Lucifer se retirará no fue facil para mi, y por lo que veo para Eleanor tampoco. Ambas estabamos apoyadas en la pared mientras esperabamos que Bocchan les relatara a los demás.

Verán Akai al llegar aquí, días después me explico todos mis poderes, pero accidentalmente con la lectura de mentes vi todo su pasado, y también vi a Eleanor, la hermana mayor de Akai. Quien fue escondida por Lucifer para que ni Yuuto ni Hikari pudieran encontrarla- Sonrei melancolicamente recordando mi pasado, y pensando que fragil era como para sentirme así.

Hermana Mayor?- Todos nos miraron alternativamente, tratando -seguramente- de encontrarnos semejanzas, ya que ella era más un mezcla de ambos que yo.

Saben no me explico como es que se conocen?- , Dijo Yamiko. Eleanor parecio querer responder por lo que segui tratando de recuperar el aire.

Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, Akai desaparecio un tiempo, sin recordar nada no?- Asintieron- En ese periodo de tiempo nosotras nos conociemos y de una u otra manera, tu "hechizo" se quebro- Todos quedaron contentos con esa explicación y volvieron a sus tareas, excepto Isabel a la cual parecia que le daría un ataque.

Hechizo...- Murmuro la Michaelis pequeña, con los ojos sin brillos y desorbitados- Por que?- Pregunto mirandonos con furia a Sebastian, Cial y a mi.

Eleanor ya lo dijo, debido a las cirscuntancias yo recuerdo... y hoy era el día en que el hechizo se rompía...- Respondí, abrazandola junto a Sebastian.

No quiero... Hikari onee-san - Murmuro derramando lagrimas al recordan la fría matanza que ambas presenciamos.

Parece que Layla ya no oculta su forma- Dijo friamente Eleanor mirando por la ventana, como Layla cambia a ser una pelinegra ojiroja, que lleva una capa negra que cubre un rostro lleno de tatuajes y dos cuernos negros, vistiendo un vestido corset largo negro con detalles en rojo y dos armas, la misma espada de antes y una Guadaña que en la parte superior se ve la forma de alas de murciélago y abajo tiene forma de una columna vertebral , en su cadera lleva varias cadenas que son para defenderse al parecer.

Layla onee-sama- Dijo Isabel mirando por la ventan, recuperando poco a poco esa sonrisa tan grande que usualemente tenía.

Eleanor, Akai, Sebastian, Bocchan, ahora recuerdo todo - Dijo sonriendonos como hace tanto no hacia, no desde la muerte mi madre.

Saben...- mire a Sebastian y Ciel- Si siguen así van a conseguir que Rosetta y yo cumplamos nuestros objetivos- Dije al verlos inconcientemente tomados de la mano.

Largoooo!- Gritoneo mi queriod aprendiz/Bocchan, con la cara roja como tomate, mientras nosotras rodabamos por el suelo del dolor de estomago que nos causaba la risa.

Bocchan- Dijo mi tío con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver que su Bocchan se avergonzaba- Vamos a comer- Lo tomo de la mano y suavemente lo guio tras nosotros al salón.

Eleanor! Pon un vals onegai!- Pedí empujando a Sebastian y Ciel, al centro de la pista de Baile, donde denuevo magicamente se hayaban bailando, Grell y William, Layla y Undertaker, Alice y Yamiko en sus formas demoniacas, Isabel y una recien aparecida Rosetta bailaban, mientras Eleanor tocaba una guitarra y yo un violín.

Hermosa escena...- Susurro mi Hermana mayor, recordando cuando bailamos hace unos 500 años en un palacio felices, con nuestros principes.

También te lo recuerda?- Esta asintio, mientras, la hermosa melodia tomaba un sentido melancolico y solitario...

Pero hay que olvidar el pasado y seguir con el futuro, después de todo nos falta la misión...- Respondio Eleanor, sonriendo.

De unir a el angel y al demonio.. unir a Ciel y Sebastian... y llevarlos con los demás, al unico lugar donde es permitido el amor entre demonio y angel, mi collar..- Susurre terminando la melodía, para servir la comida de Bocchan y llevarlo a dormir, para comenzar mañana con el primer paso de la misión...

_**FIN DEL CAP!**_

_**Me sientia tan rara sin escribir! pero ya he vuelto *Baile de la victoria***_

_**Eleanor: Queremos preguntar, cual quieren que sea el primer paso de la misión? *Con cara de aburrimiento***_

_**Si me respondieran... bueno en fin espero les haya gustado y si, esta chica *la señala* se colo pero bueno que se le va a hacer!**_

_**Eleanor: No digan que no me quieren! *Con un cuchillo a lo Yangire***_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_

_**P.D: Si muero es culpa de Eleanor! *Corriendo* SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAA!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!**_

_**Eleanor: Andaba con muchas ganas de escribir asi que aqui vamos!**_

_**En este cap. se aclara todo! Para: Layla Van Ninen! Sin ella y su ayuda esto no sería posible!**_

_**Eleanor: Además esta niñita tambien ayer se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas no calzaban!**_

_**Empezemos! *Echando a Eleanor a patadas***_

_**Cap 10: Demonio de Luz.. ese es mi pasado.**_

_Akai Pov_

Pero hay que olvidar el pasado y seguir con el futuro, después de todo nos falta la misión...- Respondio Eleanor, sonriendo.

De unir a el angel y al demonio.. unir a Ciel y Sebastian... y llevarlos con los demás, al unico lugar donde es permitido el amor entre demonio y angel, mi collar..- Susurre terminando la melodía, para servir la comida de Bocchan y llevarlo a dormir, para comenzar mañana con el primer paso de la misión...

Nuevo día nuevo intento, el primer paso de nuestra misión comenzaba ahora!

Fui a despertar a Bocchan como de costumbre, mientras lo vestía, Sebastian le trajo el desayuno y cuando termino de comer, nos reunio a todos en su estudio con la cara seria y curiosa, o por lo menos más de lo normal.

La razón por la que los reuní es para que Akai nos relate la verdadera historia, porque anoche mientras pensaba me di cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado no calzaba- Lo mire fijamente hasta que me decidi a obedecer.

En realidad Bocchan la mayoría de lo que les conte es cierto, pero oculte algunos detalles - Use ese tono tan misterioso al hablar que hace siglos no usaba.

Cuando nacio mi hermana, Lucifer la oculto y borro la memoria de mis padres para que estos ni nadie supieran de su existencia... unos años más tarde me tuvieron a mi, pero gracias a que se dieron cuenta de la trampa de Lucifer, escaparon todos, Layla, Sebastian, Isabel, Yamiko, y Alice, incluso cuando Tsubasa hermano de mi padre se entero, les proporciono un refugio. Así estuvimos unos 5 años en los que aprendí a luchar, cocinar, lavar, usar armas de todo tipo y muchas otras cosas de utilidad, en el 6 año ya saben que paso...

La muerte de mis padres fue traumatica y por ello Layla "borro" mi memoria y la de Isabel, aunque yo huí del miedo que me produjo ver esos demonios y no recordar nada... Huyendo, al ser un Demonio de Luz, ninguno pudo alcanzarme...

Siglos después, en los cuales iba de lugar en lugar guardando las almas de seres que lo necesitaban en mi collar, junto con las almas de mis padres- esto lo hacia mi parte demoniaca inconcientemente- llegue a una especie de templo, al que podriamos llamar palacio. Ahí encontre a mi hermana Eleanor, que me reconocio enseguida por mi aura, y los simbolos en mi carcaj, ya que a pesar de haber sido "desterrada" ella nos seguia vigilando gracias a sus habilidades de angel...

Espera si ella también es hija de Hikari-onee-san y Yuuto-san, por que ella es un ángel?- Dijo señalando a Eleanor, mientras arriba de Isabel y los demás aparecian signos de interrogación.

Bueno, yo nací así porque mi madre era un ser completamente puro... pero luego de que Lucifer me desterraze, mi madre fue un demonio en plenitud... aunque ella no lo supo - Dijo Eleanor encogiendose de hombros.

Sigue- Dijo Bocchan como quien habla con el narrador de una obra de teatro.

Hai- Dije con una gotita.

Los principes de ese lugar no invitaron al baile que se celebraria esa noche. Al llegar el momento cada uno bailo con una de nosotras...

Pero luego de la hermosa velada el castillo fue atacado, y las personas allí presentes murieron. Siguiendo la tradición con mi collar guarde sus almas.

Durante los años siguientes seguí vagando, y me encontre con mi tío, Sebastian y allí ocurrio lo de Takuto... eso si paso tal como narre... y por eso me desterraron a mi... aunque sostenemos la teoría de que Lucifer en realidad fue engañado con el plan que Sebastian y yo usamos...

La primera batalla en que usted descubrio su naturaleza... Fue la segunda vez que Lucifer supo que aquella que vio era Akai- Dijo Sebastian.

Y la primera fue cuando mato a sus padres- Termino Bocchan dejandome seguir.

Y allí nos despedimos, ya que Sebastian entendio que quería estar sola...

Luego viene mi último contrato que fue con sus padres, Bocchan.

Como ya le relate a Sebastian- Mi collar empezo a Brillar y de pronto la voz de Vincent-san inundo la estancia.

Esto se los relatare yo- Espeto para comenzar a narrar.

Hice un contrato con el demonio de Luz más poderoso... Akai, yo quería saber ciertas cosas, que como dijo Akai antes a Sebastian, No revelare. Bueno esto es lo que paso cuando Morimos, Ciel.

_Flash Back Vincent_

_Vincent-san yo puedo salvarlos- Nos insistia Akai.._

_No Akai, nosotros moriremos, pero- Tome el collar- Prometenos algo, guarda nuestras almas aquí, en el paraíso, o mejor dicho el lugar donde los demonios, los angeles, y los humanos pueden estar..- Caí muerto al decir esa palabra._

_Lo hare Vincent-san... Y no solo eso prometo hacerlo para siempre... -Dijo cumpliendo la última orden que le di._

_Fin flash Back Vincet_

Sin embargo cuando llegamos al collar nos topamos con todos- Se le escucho carcajear- Bien, Akai, sigue así y Sebastian, más te vale cuidar de mi hijo.

Bocchan- Dijo Yamiko pasando la mano una y otra vez delante de la cara de este.

Etto, mejor dejarlo solo- Dijo Isabel, tirando a todos afuera, quedando en la habitación, ella, Sebastian, Eleanor, Ciel y yo.

Ciel onii-san-Dijo Rosy como siempre apareciendo de la nada tras Ciel- Ya casi terminas el cometido que te pedi... pronto volvere junto a ti... y Ciel, creeme hacerle caso a Akai de una vez por todas no estaría mal- Al decir esto abrazo a Ciel.

Y también va para ti... dicelo...- Susurro a Sebastian en el oído, este solo asintio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Rosy desaparecio enseguida, como si de magia se tratase.

Saben... Rosy es el unico angel que conozco al que no le dan asco los demonios...- Musito Isabel con cara de asombro.

Eso es porque mi hermana y yo conocimos el infierno de los humanos el cual hace que su infierno se vea tierno...- Respondio tajantemente Ciel mientras veía por la ventana como los demás jugaban.

Eso es porque los demonios somos descendientes de los angeles... y podemos sentir...- Respondio Isabel.

Nuestro infierno es una condena... en cambio..- Continue.

Los humanos hacen su propio infierno en el día a día, conocen sus puntos debiles y se hieren ellos mismos... los humanos son todos masoquistas... estan concientes de su actuar y siguen haciendolo por mero placer...- Termino Sebastian.

El mayor miedo que aun tienen los humanos es a la oscuridad...- Murmuro Bocchan, a lo que quedamos con cara de no entender nada, por lo que se apresuro a agregar- Un humano diría que su mayor miedo es la oscuridad porque habitan los demonios, y no saben que nosotros somos incluso más sensibles que los angeles...

A pesar de regirnos por los siete pecados...- Rectifico Isabel- Avaricia, Gula, Lujuria, Soberbia, Pereza, Ira y Envidia..- Conto con los dedos- Nosotros cambiamos...

Riqueza por Avaricia... Hambre por Gula, Lujuria por amor..., Soberbia el principal... por Admiracion, Pereza por descanso..., Ira por Resignacion, envidia por admiración..- Dije con aire ido mientras pensaba cuantas veces me habia dejado guiar por eso.

Los angeles me enseñaron a soñar y rezar pero fueron los demonios los que me obligaron a actuar...- Murmuro Ciel, mientras nos veía y en su rostro aparecia una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Bocchan acaso... - Dudo Isabel.

Que?- Pregunto un sonriente Ciel.

Se dio cuenta no?- Pregunte.

Si.. al menos eso parece...- Dijo un sonriente Sebastian.

Que pasa? que alguien me lo explique...- Replico haciendo puchero Yaoi-chan.

Un demonio de Luz es alguien puro cierto... no hay duda de que también su corazón es completamente negro...- Susurre.

Aunque un demonio le presta todo el poder a traves de un contrato un venganza sin sus propias manos no tiene significado para el ! El sabe de sangre, muerte y oscuridad sin embargo su alma es pura, completa y absolutamente blanca!- Musito Ciel mientras Sebastian fruncia el entrecejo de los celos que le producia recordar aquello.

Por eso, el alma es como el Ying y el Yang, dos fuerzas en equilibrio... odio y amor... eso es lo que rige a un demonio de Luz- Termino de explicar Sebastian mientras saliamos para ir a preparar la merienda de la tarde. Tanta explicación nos tomo mucho tiempo...

Al terminar de preparar todo, llevamos las cosas a Bocchan, este comio apresurado y también parecio recordar algo...

Este los demonios pueden amar?- Pregunto incomodo.

Como ya explique pueden elegir...- Dije algo mmm.. ¿cohibida?

Y pueden comer comida humana? o enfermarse?- Musito sonrojado como imaginando algo.

Pueden pero no les satisface, y si pueden enfermarse...- Dijo Sebastian, algo curioso.

Bien es todo retirense...- Enseguida nos marchamos con enormes dudas, que ya resolveriamos.

_Ciel Pov_

Por que pregunte todo eso? bueno... me dio curiosidad, y realmente que pasaría si alguno de ellos se llegase a enfermar... aun no entiendo del todo que quizo decir Rose con...

Tu mayor opotunidad sera cuando _el_ se enferme..

Esa frase me dejo con duda, asi que pregunte indirectamente..., ahora solo debia esperar a que se enfermara Sebastian y vendrá la oportunidad.. o no?

Realmente... no se podrá enfermar otra persona... como yo?

Mire a la ventana perdido en mis pensamientos... los chicos se veían tan divertidos... por que yo no fui como ellos? por el infierno de mi vida... pero ahora soy feliz... amigos, familia... era todo lo que quería, y ahora que lo tengo no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Con este ultimo pensamiento sali de mi cuarto y me fui con los demás fuera para iniciar una ronda de juegos que duro hasta el amanecer del día siguiente...

_Normal Pov_

Para cuando todos se cansaron de jugar, entraron a la casa y se durmieron en lo primero que encontraron: la sala de estar. Menos mal que tenía muebles comodos si no, el dolor de espalda sería terrible...

Todos se acomodaron, Sebastian y Ciel en el sillón grande, Isabel en en pequeño junto al grande, Sue y Yamiko en forma demoniaca en el piso... y cuando hablamos de las tres chicas restantes.

Tendremos que cuidarles la espalda- Gotita por parte de las tres, mientras Akai se ponia detrás de Ciel y Sebastian, Layla con Sue y Yamiko y Eleanor con Isabel, un ruido se escucho en la mansión seguido de esto todo quedo en silencio...

Tiempo sin veros...- Se escucho la voz de Lucifer y las risas de su ejercito... así es, nuestros guerreros no saldrán tan facil sin luchar... por lo que en proximo capitulo les esperamos con una gran batalla...

_**Bueno bueno gente! que les parecio? dejen reviews que no les cuesta nada y aprovechan de darle inspiración a su autora...**_

_**Bien, el viernes es cumple de Ciel! lamento informaros que su regalos de cumple seguramente no estara hasta dentro de una semana pero de que lo subo lo subo...**_

_**En fin espero que celebren el cumple de Ciel... y esperen con ansias sus regalos de Navidad...**_

_**Nuevamente les agradezco y...**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap!**_

_**ADELANTOS:**_

_Quien es ella?- Musito Akai._

_Soy la aliada de Lucifer...- Murmuro la nueva enemiga sacando una oz similar a la espada de Layla._

_Muere!- Un ataque de aquella magnitud pudo haber matado a Ciel pero Sebastian se interpuso._

_Sebastian!, Ciel!- Nuestra querida demonio de Luz se enfurecio y sufrio un cambio.._

_**Fin Adelantos.**_

_**Si les gusto esperen el proximo cap! y si quieren ver a Sebas enfermo también! y por supuesto a los Shinigamis.**_

_**En fin también estoy viendo el anime: Hayate no Gotoku!, es muy bueno, y creo que me da una idea ya que tambien trata de mayordomos por lo que... *Risa maligna***_

_**Bien, bien!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Quize explicarles porque esa imagen... bien lo sabrán en el capitulo...**_

_**En el cap anterior:**_

_**Tiempo sin veros...- Se escucho la voz de Lucifer y las risas de su ejercito... así es, nuestros guerreros no saldrán tan facil sin luchar... **_

_**Cap 11: Dos... Akai? Dos Demonios de Luz?**_

_Isabel Pov_

Igualmente Lucifer...- Dijo Layla.

Ahora no me dices padre?- Pregunto con tono burlón Lucifer.

No deberías hablarle así a tu predecesora- Carcajeo Akai.

Ehh?- Preguntaron los demás despertando y mirando curiosos a Layla.

El infierno le pertenecio a ella, pero dejo a Lucifer al mando...- Dijo Eleanor poniendose en pose de Batalla.

Jejej- Rio una mujer bastante joven... de cabellos plateado y ojos dorados, vestida con un ajustado vestido negro, con bordes plateados.

Quien es ella?- Musito Akai, algo sorprendida.

Soy la aliada de Lucifer...- Murmuro la nueva enemiga sacando una oz similar a la espada de Layla.

Ella es... - Musito Lucifer, esperando que su aliada lanzara el primer ataque-Abrahel!

Ten!- Lanzo un certero ataque hacia Yamiko y Sue, quienes inteligentemente usaron de escudo a los miembros del ejercito.

Abrahel no es el nombre de..?- Pregunto Akai, noqueando a varios soldados facilmente.

De la mujer que seducia a los hombres y los llevaba a cometer verdaderas locuras...?- Pregunto Sebastian protengiendo a Bocchan.

La misma- Respondio Abrahel meintras lanzaba ataque muy fuertes pero mal dirigidos.

Abrahel!- Dije dandole un zape- Aprende a usar eso!- Le quite la oz de un manotazo- No eres digna de usarla... mira y aprende- Dije mientras lanzaba un trueno gigante que en menos de dos segundos acabo con todo el ejercito dejando solo a Lucifer y Abrahel vivos.

Damela!- Me quito la oz, para proceder a atacar, a los blancos descubiertos del equipo: Yamiko y Sue.

Ni hablar!- Dijo Layla mientras se posicionaba entre Abrahel y las chicas, recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

Muy debil para ser la antigua maestra del infierno..- Se burlo aquella, que se habia ganado el odio de todos, pero especialmente de Undertaker.

Muere!- Continuo, tratando de saciar la sed de sangre que tendría. Ataco a Ciel... pero mi hermano se interpuso, todos nos quedamos choqueados al ver a dos de nuestros mejores hombres heridos.

Sebastian!, Ciel!- Akai fue la unica que reacciono sufriendo un cambio.

_Akai Pov_

Al ver a mi tío y el que se convirtio en un hermano para mi frente a un peligro inminente mi parte demonio-angel actuo sola.

Me dividi en forma demonio, que ahora tenía orejas de gato, pelo negro, ojos rojos, una flor roja en la cabeza, una especie de corse negro, abierto con una malla negra en el cuello, una corta falda roja, dos botas, una larga y otra corta, medias en un pie, y guantes negros . Mi cabello crecio y yo era conciente de lo que hacia mi parte angel... ahora ya no estaban mis alas, ahora podia volar sin problemas y en vez de un arco tenia una espada (Estilo Inuyasha).

Mi parte angel tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, vestía un corset-vestido celeste y en algunos lugares azul, tipico de una pacifica princesa, claro que con un pequeño short blanco debajo, unas botas blancas con detalles azules, anillos y un sombrero celeste entre ambas coletas. También usaba una bufanda azul y esta forma tampoco tenía alas, pero tambien podia volar, ahora si llevaba mi arco pero ahora era dorado tan brillante como el sol.

Ambas formas hicieron lo mismo, se pusieron en posicion y lanzaron un super ataque combinado, destruyendo enseguida el campo de energía que Abrahel y Lucifer habían echo.

A mis amigos! y mi familia! JAMAS LOS TOQUEIS!- Grite mientras mi devastador ataque les hacía regresar al inframundo.

Ah...- Musite antes de que me desconectará del mundo. Después de todo... Tal sea un poco pesado incluso para dos demonios de luz?.

Para cuando desperte me mire y entendí algo, esa sería mi nueva forma al luchar... dos criaturas, exactamente igual pero totalmente diferentes...

Sabes Akai... mientras dormias pense- Todos miramos a Layla quien hablaba con sarcasmo y alegría- si llegaste con ese collar- Lo señalo- Como te creaste un pasado aquí?

Bueno... eso es facil...

_Cuando termine mi contrato con los padres de Bocchan... esquive a toda costa a su hijo... yo sabía de usted... pero me aleje dejandolo en buenas manos... llegue al año 2012 y encontre a Isabel con la memoria borrada... yo pienso que la anciana que nos dio los collares era Eleanor... ella hechizo el collar para que lo viera con el simbolo de mamá, y no con su verdadera forma... no es así hermana?_

Justo como explicas...- Sonrio Eleanor, con su misteriosa y aterrorizante sonrisa.

Esta es la forma...- Les mostre y vieron el símbolo... de un angel muy hermoso y una demonio igual de bella, ambos mis padres... tenían sus caras grabadas allí...

Lindo no?- Pregunto ironicamente Eleanor.

A veces siento como que tu y Yamiko nos usan de piezas de ajedrez- Dijo Isabel, con escalofrios, escondiendose detras de su hermano.

Hm, el jugador aqui soy yo...- Murmuro Bocchan haciendo un tierno puchero.

Claro Bocchan...- Hablo Sebastian aun malherido...-Aun si el trono cae...La brillante corona se oxida, Si se amontonan los cuerpos vacios de los peones y tendremos que dormir sobre cadaveres...Yo me recostare junto a ti, hasta que caiga la ultima orden- Recito con perfecta calma, elegancia y sobre todo... sinceridad.

Hm- Respondio simplemente Ciel, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que vieramos su cara roja...

Oiga Bocchan- LLame y este me miro- Sebastian no es el unico...- Sonreí-Incluso si yo fuera a ser rota en pedazos, nunca me alejaré de su lado. Le seguiré hasta las profundidades del infierno- DIje reverenciando al que se había ganado mi respeto.

Pero no debe olvidar Bocchan- Continuo Layla, mientras sonreia-De todas formas, al intentar alcanzar sus metas, debe aprender a comer un delicioso pastel de vez en cuando. si no lo hace, un pequeño viaje puede significar su caída- Recordo mientras el mencionado la miraba con una mirada llena de... admiración.

Los humanos no pueden resistir la tentación. Cuando están sumidos en una profunda desesperación, casi comparada con el infierno, se aferrarán a cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarles a escapar de la situación en la que se encuentran- Dijo Eleanor mirando por la ventana- Eso, Bocchan es lo que usted hizo... y lo que nos hace estar aquí ahora- Continuo, mirando a Bocchan con algo parecido a la ternura.

Bocchan... no le conozco de hace mucho pero si algo se es que- Hablo Alice... mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al pequeño Ciel- Lo que ha sido sacrificado nunca va a regresar. De Ahora en adelante...elija sabiamente- Lo dejo de abrazar y volvio a su puesto junto a Layla.

No crees que la crueldad lejos de ser un vicio es el primer sentimiento que imprime en los humanos la naturaleza- Hablo un aparecido Undertaker, mientras iba a ver a Layla, quien aunque un poco herida estaba en perfecto estado.

Cuando apareciste?- Pregunte con una gotita.

Ahora jiji vine a ver a Layla- Respondio para situarse al lado de esta.

A pesar de que no me gusta ser golpeada por los demás, me gusta la sensación de golpear a los demás- Murmuro Yamiko- Y usted aunque no me crea, Bocchan, a pesar del pasado que tuvo y lo que debera enfrentar para tener un buen futuro... es inquenbrantable... pero su defecto es ese, no le gusta que le decepcionen pero no le importa decepcionar- Respondio dejando al antes mencionado sin habla.

Buenoo, creo que mejor explicamos un dato...- Dijo Layla tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.- Recuerdan que yo estaba castigada en el infierno?- Todos asentimos- Luego de que el incidente pasara, yo encolerizada fui a matar al pueblo para desahogarme y me castigaron- Sonrio o mejor dicho intento hacerlo.

Lamentablemente yo no pude ir con ella y me quede con Yamiko...- Se acerco a la mencionada- Ella era un vieja amiga de Layla y Hikari-sama, por lo que me cuido- Ahora que todo estaba claro... faltaba una cosa por hacer...

Ciel y Sebastian deben aceptar sus sentimientos... y para eso debemos empezar a pensar en como ayudaremos.

Todos salimos del cuarto dejando a Ciel con Sebastian, pero al rato oimos dos estruendos, más bien un golpe y un grito. Al correr a ver que pasaba vimos Sebastian tendido en el piso y a Ciel bastante preocupado.

Que paso?- Preguntamos Isabel y yo que fuimos las primeras en llegar, seguidas de Eleanor, Alice, Yamiko y unos algo resagados Layla y Undertaker.

Se desmayo- Dijo Bocchan logrado por suerte articular palabras.

Bueno habrá que revisarle- Respondi subiendolo a la cama con ayuda de Isabel y Ciel. Acto seguido eche a todos fuera exceptuando a Bocchan e Isabel.

Bien... quedense allí mientras veo que tiene- Respondi abriendole el saco y retirandole las demas prendas, descubriendo una gigante herida en el pecho de Sebastian, que para colmo se había infectado.

Disculpe Bocchan, cuando Sebastian le protegio le salio sangre?- Este asintio.

Pero el dijo que solo era un rasguño- Agrego mirando la gran herida que provocaria seguramente una enfermedad.

Este baka!- DIjo Isabel, acercandose, para empezar a ayudarme.

Para cuando salimos, era de noche y Bocchan se ofrecio a cuidarlo por lo que lo dejamos allí, después de todo esta sería la mejor oportunidad para que mmm... avanzaran en su relación..

Como esta Sebas-chan!?- Pregunto Grell en cuanto nos vio salir.

Se enfermara seguramente, de todos modos dejenlo descansar- Respondio Isabel para que Grell no entrara y Will no se enfadara.

Se quedarán Will?- Pregunte en vista de que Grell estaba shockeado.

Si no es mucha molestia- Ese maldito Shinigami, no era tan callado como parecia, de echo en las ultimas ocasiones se habia visto más alegre y si lo que presentia era cierto...

Asignales una habitación, yo tengo que hacer algo- Pedi a Alice, mientras echaba a correr a toda velocidad a la primera ventana abierta que encontrara para salir e ir al techo.

Rosy!- Llame y enseguida aparecio.

Dime que no es cierto?- Dije exasperada.

Lo es- Respondio tristemente.

No!- Grite.

Cuando Sebastian mejore empezara otra guerra... y si no tienen cuidado Ciel... puede morir- DIjo mientras miraba a la nada.

Vendrás?- Ella asintio.

No dejare a mi hermano morir- Sin decir más la pelirubia se marcho, dejandome sola con el sentimiento de culpa y preocupación en el pecho.

Si yo no hubiera llegado, si hubiera muerto con mis padres... tal vez el mundo estaría mejor!- Al gritar esto sentí que había algo a mi lado... al mirar vi una especie de guitarra, que tome y empeze a tocar la primera canción que sentí, describia mi situación...

_Siempre he caminado sola._

_Cuando volteo, todo se queda muy atrás._

_Aún así, seguí caminando._

_Esa fue la fuerza que era..._

_"Ya no temo a nada"_

_Trato de susurrarme a mi misma_

_todos serán solitarios algún día._

_Vivirán solo en sus recuerdos._

_Entonces reiré con mi corazón incluso en está soledad._

_Peleare..._

_No mostrare más lágrimas._

Mientras cantaba sentia las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, esa canción era de un anime que estimo mucho... Angel Beats... Seguida de esa pieza...cante una canción que pensé describiría el futuro...

_**Fin del Cap!**_

_**Bieeen, hoy es el cumple de Ciel y bueno quiza el one-shot en su honor este mañana.**_

_**Bueno, este cap fue un poco más largo que los demás... Por que? A es que Eleanor coopero ^^**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado y si, me robe las frases de Sebastian!**_

_**Sayonara Minna-san!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!**_

_**Vengo con un ataque de risa ya que he estado viendo Pandora Hearts... luego vendre con filosofía de Neon Genesis Evangelion.**_

_**En fin... nuevo capi, inspirado en algunas cosas de otros anime...**_

_Cap 12: Nuevos Reclutas_

_Akai Pov_

Mientras cantaba sentia las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, esa canción era de un anime que estimo mucho... Angel Beats... Seguida de esa pieza...cante una canción que pensé describiría el futuro...

_¡No creo en absolutos!_

_¡Nada es imposible!_

_El futuro descansa en la palma que abres_

_El demonio que no puede ser vencido_

_se comporta como una diosa._

_Ganar experiencia no es suficiente,_

_así que entrena mucho, piensa mucho y hazte el fuerte._

_Si es un problema, cuanto más duro sea, más motivado estaré._

_Verte una cara feliz, es todo lo que me importa_

_He conseguido un mapa del tesoro_

_¡Voy a cogerte e iremos a donde lleve!_

_Un feliz malentendido_

_Los juramentos no son volubles_

_Cambiaré hasta la dirección del viento_

_No me importa mi aspecto_

_¡No caeré de rodillas ante el destino!_

_¡Apatarén las nubes como una ráfaga de viento!_

Cuando termine de cantar, observe el cielo... y decidí hacer algo... necesitaría refuerzos... mejor voy a buscar al sirviente más fiel que he tenido y que mis padres me dejaron... Gilbert.

Partí en la noche, con una rapidez propia de alguien como yo. Estuve saltando hasta llegar a una especie de mansión, a la que entre. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacia me dirigí a donde mi instinto me guiaba. Cuando entre al cuarto ví a mi antiguo amigo-sirviente, Gilbert... un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados, bastante más alto que yo, y que vestía completamente de negro.

Akai?- Murmuro sorprendido, pero aún con su arma en mano.

La misma- Sonreí- Tiempo sin verte Gil.

Lo mismo digo- Guardo su pistola- A que has venido?

Sere rapida y franca- Empeze- Necesito que me ayudes... en una guerra.

Que hiciste ahora?- Pregunto con un suspiro y pose de resignación.

Por que siempre tengo que ser yo?!- Pregunte enojada, mientras le daba un coscorrón.

Auch! Siempre tan femenina- Añadio con sarcasmo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

Baka!-Le arrastre afuera- No hay tiempo! te explico en el camino!- Comenza a saltar pero enseguida note que Gil no me seguiría tan fácil, debido a que era un demonio, pero hace mucho que no usaba sus poderes.

Tsk! Sube- Le di la espalda para que se subiera, lo cual enseguida hizo, y partí volando, para llegar más rápido. En el camino pare dos veces, porque tenía hambre. Para cuando llegamos a la mansión era temprano, ya debían de estar todos levantados, y yo tenía que ver a Sebastian.

No les hablaste de mi...- Dijo Gil con su tan usada aura depresiva.

Jejje- Reí con una gotita- No pense que un sirviente fuera importante- Me encogí de hombros restandole importancia.

Hai, Ojou-sama- Hablo con tono indiferente pero sobre todo herido.

Llegamos- Lo baje y empece a correr a la habitación de Bocchan para atender a Sebastian.

Akai, donde estabas?- Pregunto Bocchan, cuando entre con todo listo para atender a mi tío.

Fui a buscar a alguien- Dije mientras procedía a quitarle la camisa y los vendajes a Sebastian.

Alguien?- Dijo Curioso.

Hai, mi mayordomo- Dije llamando a Gil para que entrará.

Tu eres?- Pregunto Bocchan con desconfianza.

El mayordomo de la Señorita Akai, Gilbert Nightray- Dijo arrodillandose- Es un gusto conocerle Ciel-sama- Este último solo se sonrojo, Gil tenía ese poder, poner incomodo o cariñoso a cualquiera.

Mejor no hagas eso, si Sebastian te ve te mata- Advertí a Gil, al tiempo que empezaba a limpiar las heridas del antes mencionado.

Ojou-sama es impropio que usted haga eso- Dijo acusatoriamente Gil, al tiempo que lo mire con enojo.

Es mi tío, NO ES IMPROPIO IMBECIL!- Dije dandole un coscorrón y terminando mi tarea para volver a vestirle.

Vamos a desayunar... me muero de hambre!- Vestí a Bocchan, mientras sentía la acusadora mirada de Gil sobre mi espalda.

Y Sebastian?- Pregunto Bocchan preocupado.

Le traere comida después- Sonreí y el parecio convencido por lo que mande a Gil a preparar el desayuno mientras yo levantaba a todos.

Para cuando todos estabamos desayunando y les había presentado a Gil, apareció William quien dijo que iría a buscar algo, el chico que lo acompañaba era ese algo.

Etto, Will... quien es el?- Pregunte mientras miraba al extraño chico de ojos violeta igual a los míos y pelo negro, que vestía también de negro.

Soy Lelouch Lamperouge, para servirle- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Akai Takishima, un gusto- Reverencie de igual forma- El es Gilbert Nightray, mi mayordomo, el es Ciel Phantomhive mi Bocchan...- Así seguí hasta presentar a todos y mientras ellos le relataban la historia, yo fui a ver a Sebastian.

A-Akai?- Pregunto, al sentir algo moverse en la pieza.

Hai, ten- Dije tendiendole la comida- Oye, te sientes mejor?- Este asintió.

Ya no me duele- Dijo comiendo como niño pequeño.

Baka- Murmure con una gotita- Bien de todos modos no harás nada más que descansar por unos días.

Pero...!- Le di un zape.

Nada de peros!- Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpi- Yo puedo hacer tu trabajo, y no me vengas con excusas!- Este me miro furibundo, e inevitablemente la tercera guerra mundial se desato.

Ni sueñes! Es mi trabajo!- Dijo tratando de empujarme.

Estas herido! Deja que yo me ocupe!- Le sente en el piso.

Etto- Dijeron todos con gotitas en la cabeza.

QUE?!- Preguntamos ambos mientras yo le iba a dar un combo y el me agarraba de la camiseta.

N- na-nada- Respondieron atemorizados, dejandonos pelear.

Yay! Gane!- Dije tumbandolo en la cama.

Tsk! Solo por poco!- Murmuro haciendo puchero.

...?- Cuando mire al nuevo chico, con su expresión de no entiendo nada procedi a explicarle.

Ehh, Lelouch-kun el es Sebastian el mayordomo principal.. y mi tío- Al terminar de explicar Lelouch pareción entender.

Ahh, y por favor llamame Lelouch- Pidio con una sonrisa, a lo que solo sentí a Gil y Sebas esconderme tras ellos al tiempo que gritaban.

NO TE LE ACERQUES!- Los mire con una gotita al tiempo que Lelouch, no sabía donde ocultarse.

Basta!- Grito Ciel- Ahora lo más importante es saber... por que de repente traen a estas personas?- Maldita sea! este mocoso es muy listo!

Ehh- Mire por donde escapar.

Akai...!- Dijo Bocchan con su voz más tetrica.

Rosetta Pov

Onii-sama no seas malo con Akai- Dije apareciendo junto a la misma- Yo te explicare.

Hace un par de días, Akai y yo tuvimos el presentimiento de que luego de que Sebastian se recuperará iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Pero será la cuarta- Apunto el mayordomo de Akai, Gilbert.

Así es ya que ellos se robaron la tercera- Apunte con la cabeza a los dos causantes al tiempo que les daba a todos los detalles.

Estarás?- Pregunto mi amado onii-sama.

Claro, no te dejare morir...- Al decir eso me marche al lugar donde esta el todo pero no hay nada.

_**Bueno bueno minna! Me robe a Lelouch de Code Geass y a Gil de Pandora Hearts.**_

_**Por que? bueno mi Lelouch sera mi... pareja . Gil y Tsubasa (El hermano de Yuuto) estarán con Eleanor e Isabel, pero en realidad no se si dejar a Gil con Eleanor, o A Eleanor con Tsubas, o a Isabel con...**_

_**Eleanor: Ayudenle!**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora!**_

_**Ambas: SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!**_


	14. Chapter 13 FINAL!

_**Konichiwa Minna-san...**_

_**Eleanor: Su autora esta deprimida...**_

_**Porque hoy me despedí de alguien muy importante en mi vida, al que espero ver de nuevo...**_

_**Eleanor: Un buen amigo.. un buen rival... un buen igual..**_

_**Quizá no cuide muy bien la ortografía pero... lo mejor para deshaogarse es escribir..**_

_Cap 13: El final de una batalla siempre es bueno... Y el de una historia es mejor_

_Sebastian Pov_

Luego de que Rosetta-sama se fuera, mire a todos en el salón y sentí algo adentrarse a mi boca, trage extrañado y de pronto todo el dolor y malestar se esfumo.

Que me diste?- Pregunte fijandome en la cuchara que Grell sostenía.

Mmm, remedio... Lelouch lo trajo- Mire al chico y forzadamente dije.

Gracias- Enseguida caimos en cuenta de algo.

Si yo mejoro entonces... es el inicio de la batalla- Todos miramos al techo y alrededor callados, buscando algún rastro de anormalidad.

Parece que todo esta.. bien!-Grito Eleanor, antes de que un ataque entrará a la habitación y nos obligará a abandonarla- Hable muy pronto.

Todos salimos para encontrarnos a verdaderamente todos los demonios del infierno, en formaciones preparandose para lo que seguramente seria su fin. Mire a mis compañeros, yo salí con Ciel, Layla con Undertaker, Alice y Yamiko. Isabel venía con Eleanor, y Akai traía a Gil y Lelouch.

Bueno, fue más pronto de lo que esperaba- Hablo Rosetta-sama haciendo acto de presencia, mientras ponía una barrera protectora, alrededor nuestro.

Hagamos un plan- Dijo el tal Lelouch, que al parecer era un demonio estratega.

_Lelouch Pov_

Distribui el ataque de la siguiente forma: Isabel y Gil, atacarían al costado del flanco izquierdo, y al otro costado irían Yamiko y Alice. En los costados del flanco derecho estarían, Layla y Undertaker, con Will y Grell. En el centro estariamos, Akai, Eleanor, Ciel, Sebastian, Rosetta y yo. Cuando termine de decir eso todos se transformaron y partieron.

Dos Akai?- Pregunte a la nada, al ver un demonio y un angel peleando a la par, con el ejercito, pero ambos tenían una característica especial, sobre ellas se veía un enorme collar unirlas.

No te distraigas!- Me grito mi oponente, para enseguida ser fusilado por mi pistola.

Me fije un poco más en el centro de la acción, Isabel, Gil, Yamiko, Alice, Layla, Undertaker, Will, Grell, Eleanor, Rosetta, Sebastian, Ciel y Akai ya habían derrotado al ejercito con un ataque combinado. Yo mire asombrado el rastro de cenizas de lo que era antes, un valioso y muy fuerte ejercito.

Solo quedaba un hombre en pie pero mal herido. Era Lucifer.

Jeje, han mejorado mucho... niños- Esto último lo pronuncio con evidente superioridad.

Sabes Lucifer, el mayor miedo que aún tienen los humanos es... a la oscuridad- Este miro sin entender las palabras pronunciadas por Akai- Y como tu la respresentas... debes morir!- Lanzo un ataque que dio en el pecho de Lucifer pero este no murio.

Jjajaj, incluso ahora tienes tiempo para tus monologos estupidos...?

_Akai Pov_

No entendia nada de lo que Lucifer decia pero mire a mi alrededor y vi... a Bocchan, siendo acuchillado en diferentes partes por... Abrahel.

Bocchan!- Todos corrimos menos Sebastian...

Muere!- Dijo mi parte demonio, matando a la causante del sufrimiento de Bocchan.

Estará bien- Aseguro Rosetta, curando con sus poderes a Bocchan. Dejandolo en buenas manos, fui donde mi tío.

Eres un IDIOTA!- Le di una cachetada- Ciel estaba a punto de morir y tu te quedas ahí parado, eres de lo PEOR! LARGATE!- Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por mis mejillas, mientras mis dos partes estaban preparandose para lanzar un ataque mortal contra Sebastian.

NO LO HAGAS!- Me detuvo Lelouch, abrazandome por la espalda, me voltee devolviendo en gesto, mientras mi tío permanecia aún estatico en su lugar.

Lucifer, sacalo de su hechizo- Hablo Bocchan.

NANI?!- Gritamos todos.

Muy inteligente, pequeño ex conde- Musito riendo Lucifer, acatando la orden de Bocchan.

Al fin! Bocchan! -Sebastian fue corriendo donde el pequeño para abrazarlo.

Hm- Este solo se dejo mientras, disfrutaba el tacto creo... que el final de la batalla siempre es bueno...

TU MALDITO CANALLA! MERECES MORIR!- Gritamos todos lanzando un ataque, que finalemente acabo con Lucifer... para siempre.

Supongo que ese era el destino final..- Hablo Gil, mientras todos entrabamos para darle privacidad a los tortolos.

_Ciel Pov_

Cuando todos se fueron me separe de Sebastian para comenzar a hablar.

Al fin todo a terminado... al fin un nuevo misterio se aclara... una nueva epoca comienza...- Sebastian me miraba atentamente mientras una melodía resonaba de fondo, si mal no recuerdo se titulaba Lacie.

Una nueva epoca llena de sonrisas... afecto, y verdad- No se exactamente que habrá querido decir con eso pero... me gusto.

Sabes? Ahora que todo a terminado pensaba pedirle a Akai que me dejara reunirme con mis padres-Este me miro fijo- Quieres venir?- Murmure.

A donde usted vaya yo le seguire- Respondio simplemente mi mayordomo- Quiere saber por que mi Bocchan?- Solo asentí, esperando escuchar de respuesta.. el contrato- Porque yo le amo- Escuchar esas palabras me hicieron quedar estatico.

Bocchan? esta bien?- Mi mayordomo me sarandeo un poco, haciendo que reaccionará de la manera en que nadie lo pensaría de Ciel Phantomhive, besando..

_Sebastian Pov_

Un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía... demosle color a el último día en que el mundo nos verá... así sentí el beso... lleno de cobardía por no ser bien recibido, gentil por como correspondí, y cálido porque por fin ambos reconocimos la verdad.

Finalmente a esto se referian- Musito Ciel, a lo que luego agrego- Entramos?- Yo me levante y le tendí la mano en respuesta.

Al llegar a la mansión, vimos a todos felices... todos. Al parecer vieron la escena... pero algunas cosas pasaron por lo que veo... Gil y Eleanor estaban tomados de las manos tiernamente... Lelouch y Akai se miraban disimuladamente... y bueno nosotros nos besabamos frente a todos.

Ahora todos tienen pareja!- Hablo la voz del hermano de mi cuñado, Tsubasa.

TU MALDITO TÍO! NO NOS AYUDASTE!- Grito Akai persiguiendo a Tsubasa, mientras este asustado nos usaba a todos de escudo.

Akai, es hora- Musito la voz de Hikari desde el collar.

Bien- Suspiro esta, y luego miro a Lelouch- Estas dispuesto a venir conmigo... para vivir eternamente?

Yo- Se le acerco- Por supuesto- La beso y esta hizo lo propio.

Finalmente todo resulto bien aunque deberemos separarnos...- Dijo tristemente Yamiko.

A que te refieres?- Pregunto Layla.

Sebastian y Ciel, se irán al collar, Akai y Lelouch, también, Alice y Yamiko son tan buenas amigas, que se quedaran a cuidar el infierno, Layla y Undertaker se quedarán con las chicas, Will y Grell se irán a su mundo, Eleanor y Gil, pues se irán al collar, Isabel... Se irá con los chicos al infierno, y yo... pues me ire a suceder a el señor- Todos miramos a Rosetta al tiempo que una luz nos envolvia.

_Narrador Pov_

La luz que envuelve y envia al destino, tomo presa a nuestros chicos, llevando a cada quien al lugar antes dicho. Cada uno de ellos, debia hacer algo con su vida... cada uno de ellos debía... seguir su camino de forma diferente... pero no por eso se olvidarían...

Esta fue la historia, que comenzó con un collar y un demonio de Luz... que fielmente cumplio con su cometido y... unio no solo al demonio y al angel, si no que también unió a sus amigos, para finalmente partir al mundo prometido con aquellos que considera parte de su familia..

Este fue el Amor entre el Cielo y el Infierno que todo supero... gracias a la misión y al cumplimiento de esta. El amor es la fuerza que todo lo puede.. por lo que seguira hasta la Eternidad...

_**Fue una lastima que esto terminará pero si seguía largando la historia, ya no tendria sentido... por lo que este es el final... por supuesto habrá otra pero primero terminare el fanfic de Code Geass.**_

_**Entonces cuando nos volvamos a ver... espero que sigan siendo ustedes y algo hayan aprendido de este fic.**_

_**Eleanor: PD: Si quieren que dejemos Epilogo, sobre como es la vida de los del collar, manda un review!**_

_**En fin... nos vemos en el proximo fic! **_

_**Hasta luego Minna-san!**_


End file.
